Grey Label
by Charli Jinchuriki
Summary: A once favorite son of Konoha before a fall from grace found him on the outside looking in despite prodigous medical talents. Kori Gen'ya seeks redemption. Enter Hyuuga Hinata, badly injured in the Chunin Exams. Hinata has issues, but Kori sets his sights on the girl as a means back to glory. Only, human nature is never so simple. Grey/Dark! OC, eventual Grey!Hinata. Pairings TBA
1. Label 1: Opening, Chance, Opportunity

Battle Scxrs

_**Grey/Label**_

**. ... . ... .**

Sigh.

"You know, if you're going to punch someone; the least you could do is try not to get knocked out at the same time…"

Another sigh followed.

Ino's right eye began twitching as her teal glare zoned in on the medic; attempting to set the man aflame for the perceived slight. Waking up to the throbbing pain in her head was one thing, but the rude medic-nin she didn't know, getting too close while checking her over was another thing.

"A Waste?" She bit out through clenched teeth as if daring him to repeat his last statement. She was already fighting not to beat the medic over the head; not that she would. The blonde kunoichi had noticed the green Chunin flak jacket beneath the modified medic's robe he wore open over it.

As a clan heir she held a certain amount of respect for rank and hierarchy… No matter how annoying and rude said person might have been.

"You heard me," he responded evenly, focusing a penlight into each of her pupil-less teal orbs. Wrapping up the exam he smoothly stood to his full height with another sigh. "All looks and next to no skill…makes for a waste of a kunoichi."

"What?!" Ino squeaked indignantly as her cheeks turned red from embarrassed anger. "That wasn't the point of the match!" She retorted with a deep scowl.

"Mm, I know." He nodded. "If you hadn't drawn your best friend in this competition your fight would have been pointless as well. Actually, it was pointless anyway…since it seems you only fight over boys." The medic scoffed, shaking his head sadly.

Ino growled but didn't respond to his final jibe. She couldn't exactly find a good enough reason to argue his point.

"Yamanaka Ino, Team Ten, no concussion symptoms, some light bruising. She can continue with team duties whenever." The medic informed Asuma with mock respect. "You may want to keep an eye out for later concussion symptoms though, as they can manifest even a few days after a hit to the head."

Asuma nodded silently as he lit a loose cigarette he pulled from behind his ear; not paying any mind to the exchange between his student or the medic.

Said iryo-nin continued with his duties, moving on to check up on Haruno Sakura. Just like with Ino it didn't take long and she also looked just as murderous by the time he was done with her check-up. Kakashi was seen holding the girl back from striking a superior.

Some attention was drawn away from the present fight taking place as Sakura began giving the medic a piece of her mind without much success. Leaving the pink haired genin fuming as he walked away, but decided to stick it out and remain out on the balcony.

_'I may as well hang around. I've been called out here some four times in the last hour to work on these genin; walking back and forth on end is getting irksome,'_ he sighed thoughtfully while combing a hand through thickly braided, black locks.

"Hmph. He did his job already, so why is he still here?" A dark haired Jonin instructor muttered while crossing her arms in front of herself; her ruby red eyes piercing the medic with a glare.

He suddenly shifted to meet her gaze, having easily overheard her. Feeling polite, he smiled at her shooting her a wink with his right eye. He grinned when Kurenai glared harder at him in response then looked away.

"He really bothers you that much?" Kakashi asked, running his free hand through his shock silver hair lazily while reading from his little orange book.

"…" Feeling irritable Kurenai simply remained silent in response, arms still folded under her chest. Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders, letting the matter go.

Near the opposite end of the cat walk Anko Mitarashi was also present, standing with her back straight, hands resting languidly on her hips next to the very medic. She spared Kurenai a drawn-out glance having also heard her comment.

Anko turned her attention to the medic next to her. "So… What is it between you two?" She asked, shit eating grin firmly in place as she licked her lips. "You leave too early the next morning?" Mischievous brown eyes looking the medic up and down in suspicion.

"Mind your damn business, snake charmer." He muttered, not even deigning to acknowledge that question, briefly closing his eyes and preparing himself to deal with the woman's ensuing antics. "I have enough problems with these reckless Genin without having to deal with your childishness too."

"Aww," Anko pitched into a whine, "don't tell me you're worried…" She laughed teasingly before a sudden mood switch had her appearing bored. "I'm not all that impressed. Although…the weapons throwing girl may need a spinal adjustment."

The purple haired kunoichi shivered. That fight had been mildly amusing. "The open hostility in her attacks were good to see. Hostile intent is the only way to send a message… Definitely a turn on, eh Kori-kun?" She nudged the medic in his side with her elbow, grinning just the same way she had before.

"Kuh," Kori scoffed in seeming disgust, "is there nothing that gets you excited?" He asked, sneering. Annoyed, more than a little, that she would think these genin could have any effect on him. "It's you that's getting me riled up…" He quickly trailed off, but it was too late. He'd given the blood lusting kunoichi an opening.

"Little ol' me, really?" She whispered seductively into his ear while leaning in to invade his personal space without shame. "Then, how about a nice, friendly spar after this… You know, to get the blood pumping? she whispered silkily, flashing him her trademark smile.

There was nothing friendly in that smile or her words, no matter what they or her body language implied.

Professionally pushing down the shiver trying to course up his spine he rebuked the woman and her antics. "Fuck my life," he sighed. "That's not what I meant and you damn well know it!" He whispered harshly.

Anko tilted her head in an innocent manner, still grinning. "No? We don't have to fight…there's more than one way to spar after all…" The snake summoner continued, gently pressing her body against his side.

The medic scoffed while trying to lean away from the woman, becoming just a bit uncomfortable by her antics yet again, despite himself. She was too good, because whether or not he knew what she was up to she still managed to get to him sometimes.

Kori rubbed an eyebrow with the thumb of his right hand and sighed. "You know, you're damn chipper considering I had to heal you after having your ass handed to you by our former sensei. That's not including the fact that you nearly attempted a forbidden suicide technique on a fucking Shadow Clone. Stay away from me, you crazy bitch." He whispered harshly again nudging her back with his elbow. "I'm gone, I've got work to do anyway…shit."

Anko to pout, "but Kori-kuuun!" She whined childishly, failing greatly due to the wild grin that split her lips, unbothered by all the attention she was drawing. Anko just watched him walk away not even trying to hide her amusement.

It didn't help then that the curse mark began burning irritably at the mention of her recklessly confronting Orochimaru. She glared over at the man pretending to be someone other than himself, refusing to grab at her neck in pain. _'Bastard, at least be move appreciative'_.

**. ... . ... .**

As the Chunin Exams came to an end… Most everyone that were still present was completely stunned and at a loss for words.

For the most part…

"The Sound village's Genin lost his arm, and the Leaf Genin left here with almost every bone in both his legs completely shattered, but…this? This right here was truly something special to behold alright." Iryo-nin, Kori, said in feigned disbelief. He just shook his head as he stepped down onto the competition floor with everyone after baring witness to one Hyuuga attempting to murder another Hyuuga.

"I'm sick of your stupid, tasteless jokes. Just help my damn student already!" Kurenai yelled, trying and failing to keep herself calm. She'd be damned if she stood idly by while this medic made sarcastic remarks while Hinata suffered.

Kurenai cared about all her students, but unknown to Kori, Kurenai looked at Hinata in the same vein of a daughter and treated her as such. She easily found valuable traits in the heiress unrelated to her clan status that she favored about her student. She absolutely adored the girl and found her to be the gentlest person she knew.

Kori prepared himself to work on one Hyuuga Hinata. Blood would not stop coming from her mouth as she lay on the ground utterly annihilated. Her breathing was slow and shallow.

Exhaling deeply the young medic prepared to enter work mode. "Everyone give me some room and get your students back as well."

Despite his age and the fact that except the many sensei present, the Hokage, and a number of others, Kori being the youngest and lowest ranked among that group didn't keep anyone from listening to him. They all knew about his ability and skills. Everyone wordlessly took a few steps back without hesitation or question, making sure their Genin was as well out of the way. The Jonin and their students waited patiently while the medic checked on Hinata.

"You," Kori snapped his fingers at another medic standing nearby. "Give me your forceps, please." He used his free hand to begin, causing it to glow green, beginning triage as he received the scissors from the associate.

Unzipping the girl's large hooded jacket, he was sure to look Hinata over as closely as possible before doing what he did next. Shaking his head he grabbed the hem of Hinata's mesh top and cut through the material before tearing it open, and revealing her torso.

She was covered with small black bruises over nearly fifty percent of her torso. Each bruise a perfect circle that spoke of precision and power that he'd seen before and the Jyuuken was known for.

As he continued, a few gasps followed his actions, but for various reasons. Most of which was because of the number of small bruises covering her torso and another one of which was the furthest thing from his mind.

"What do you think you're doing!" That would be Kurenai. Kori just didn't have a good or trusting relationship with the woman and so the outburst wasn't too much a surprise to him. It still annoyed him just the same.

"I'm doing my fucking job, Ice-fire! Someone please get her back, she's distracting me." Kurenai managed to sneer at the nickname he called her.

Anko, knowing what was what and how things were between her friend and the medic, chose to step in to console the genjutsu master. She pulled Kurenai out of sight of Hinata and into a brief hug as she led her friend away while Kurenai struggled to hold back bitter tears.

"Yo…is this really Jyuuken that did this?" Kori rhetorically asked himself. "These marks show the same sort of precision and finesse one expects to find, but its also a bit… Heavy handed. Tsk, if that makes sense." Kori spoke to himself pressing two fingers to one of the bruises causing Hinata to tense up and groan in terrible pain. It just caused more blood to spill from her lips.

"I apologize, it was my student that did such an unyouthful thing to his own family." Kori looked up to see Gai standing over him; a mix of unease, melancholy, and disappointment on his features.

Shifting his gaze behind Gai he could see Kurenai staring balefully at the only other Hyuuga present. Unlike most everyone else he appeared superior, satisfied, and uncaring; justified even, in his actions against Hinata.

He was also being confronted through it all by Uzumaki Naruto. Kori looked just in time to see Naruto take a handful of Hinata's blood from the cement into his fist while promising to personally destroy the Hyuuga on Hinata's spilled blood.

It was all very poetic and dramatic in Kori's eyes.

Neji only grinned in response and rebuked Naruto as easily as he'd attempted to murder his own family in an exhibition match-up. Not that someone dying in mutual combat could be called murder, but that was semantics.

Kori quietly scoffed. _'Dramatic, petty, and pointless. There's little hope for folks like him. It ain't her fault he's relegated to the Hyuuga secondary branch, but she was the most convenient target.'_ Kori also idly questioned the Hokage's hand in all this.

He remembered the Uchiha being given what should've amounted to a bye being paired to fight that out of depth opponent he'd been given, plus he'd fought the first match… On the opposite end of the spectrum he was tempted to place Lee's fight against Gaara, but he couldn't help himself.

What were the odds of Hinata being randomly matched up to fight Neji, who just so happened to have a grudge and a mean streak one mile wide because of perceived slight via life circumstance or chance. A grudge not only directed at the main house Hyuuga, but also that clan's heir. An heir that was far too kind and understanding for her own good…naïve as well.

"In case you didn't know, Neji is of the Secondary branch of the Hyuuga clan, while Hinata is the heiress to the Main line family." Gai informed Kori, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I know," Kori sighed, "more Secondary house – Main house bullshit," he muttered. He removed his medical jacket and placed it over Hinata after examining her. There wasn't much he was going to be able to do here.

Kori's keen features filled with slight surprise as he looked closer at Hinata.

"Hey!" He snapped his fingers in Hinata's face a few times. When she didn't respond he smacked her cheeks a few times until her eyes fluttered open a bit only to close again.

"Stay with me, princess…" He groaned in slight frustration. "I need you to stay awake! Hinata…" He trailed off when he couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest that signified breathing after falling into shock.

"Damn… Okay, she needs to be transferred to the hospital, now! This place doesn't have the proper resources. There's internal damage, but the condition of her heart might be worse." Kori took a breath from the adrenaline filling his body. All this time he'd spent on probation and he'd nearly forgotten what it was like to have a critical medical emergency to deal with.

Anbu arrived to take Hinata away while Kori wrote complications and diagnosis on a slip of paper. "When you arrive at the hospital tell them the situation." When he finished, he pinned it to the coat covering the girl.

"Let them know Gen'ya Kori is the diagnosing physician," Kori turned to address the Anbu captain present.

The third Hokage simply stood by puffing from his tobacco pipe, overhearing Kori's words. He nodded towards Anko to have her bring the exams to an end. After everything calmed down, Hayate Gekko announced Hyuuga Neji as the final fight's victor.

**. ... . ... .**

Kori nearly exploded…

"But… You allowed me to be the lead medic on call for all of the Chunin Exams!" He protested; rather naively at that given his current predicament.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage, shook his head with a deep resigned sigh. He'd prepared himself to deal with a sudden visit. He fully expected Kori to burst into his office and vent at the perceived injustice he felt when the news of his being replaced was delivered.

However, his patience was wearing thin.

"That is completely different, and you know it. That was a voluntary role and getting Konoha's more skilled medics and nurses to volunteer is difficult. Plus with you volunteering we had an easier time getting medical volunteers than in previous years. "You have my thanks for that."

The Hokage's words went through one ear and out the other as Kori continued with his argument, fighting against one of the key reasons he was being held back. "What does my rank matter? That's just a formality at my level!"

He winced when the Hokage narrowed his eyes at him for his course language. He added some killing intent for good measure. Kori shivered and took a half step back.

"I was a Tokubetsu Jonin, Sandaime-sama. Being demoted has no effect on my skill set! I was on sight when it happened, that girl is legitimately my patient!" Kori argued. "I took full responsibility for her."

Hiruzen let out a deep breath, trying to be patient with Kori. "Kori-kun, I've never denied your talent, but please be realistic. You know your demotion and the subsequent years of probationary status that followed is more than a formality. Your capacity as a ninja and medic may be more than that of a Chunin, but that doesn't change the fact that you are a Chunin, and Chunin do not head major medical decisions, and especially not where clan heirs are involved."

Kori looked ready to interject, but the Hokage continued speaking without missing a beat.

"You can and will assist the medic-in-charge in anyway they ask you to." Sarutobi finished firmly, pinning Kori with a hard stare. He was tired of having to deal with his continued protests; today was not the first or even the seventh time, but he'd make sure that it was the last.

Kori grit his teeth. "But, Sandaime-sama…" He tried.

"But, nothing," the Hokage swiftly interjected, squaring his shoulders in his seat and appearing every bit the man who oversaw a ninja village. "Maybe now you'll take all aspects of your career seriously. You really need to get your attitude and priorities together, son."

Kori was silent, grinding his teeth in frustration. "Thank you for the advice, father. I'll remember to do just that."

Sarutobi's stare hardened even further. He wasn't going to be pulled down into a petty argument or be guilt tripped concerning Kori's situation either.

"As I said," he cleared his throat before continuing, "you can, and you will assist the head medic. Afterwards, you'll be responsible for Hyuuga Hinata's recovery, follow up, and physical therapy. That is well within your purview; as I understand it she was injured rather badly."

Kori sighed. _'Grunt work,'_ he thought bitterly.

He then forced himself to swallow his pride and screwed his features into a neutral expression. "May I ask who the medic-in-charge of the operation will be?" He inquired sounding resigned.

The Hokage briefly paused before answering, "…Rin-chan."

Kori's jaw dropped slightly. "Wha… Nohara Rin's specialty is in Psychiatry and Psycho-analysis! When was the last time she performed an op…" He trailed off, wincing when he felt the Hokage's chakra spike suddenly. He swallowed his tongue; even he recognized when he was beginning to push it.

"You're dismissed, get out of my sight and report to Rin. You'll do as you're told, or you won't serve my military." He stopped and seemed to think about something.

"And if it comes to that… I'll make sure that you can't serve anyone else's military as well."

**. ... . ... .**

Kori impassively made his way through Konoha's hospital, replaying the meeting with the Hokage over in his mind. He marched quickly toward the procedure room causing the end of his coat to billow around him as he sought out the medic-in-charge.

The hospital staff gave him a wide berth thanks to the blank-eyed stare and the small amount of killing intent he was unconsciously giving off.

_'Fuck, of all the things he could've said, honestly.'_ He could respect the Hokage's decision and he grudgingly admitted his leader was right. The old grizzled leader had seen right through his attempt and told him in so many words that he had a long way to go to earning back his respectability; that even if allowed to work on Hinata it wouldn't help his case.

_**"I hope you get your attitude and priorities together..."**_

Kori shuddered at that passing thought and sighed. _'I'm not in the wrong though…I'm not!'_ He stubbornly thought to himself as more prevailing issues penetrated his worrisome thoughts.

_'Nohara Rin, not just a psychologist…my psychologist,'_ he scoffed. _'He still doesn't trust me.'_ Despite the great distaste, he wasn't a doctor for nothing; he could place himself in Hokage-sama's shoes. He hated to admit it…but, he understood the venerable leader's position.

He wouldn't trust him either. _'Not one bit…'_

It was dealing with Rin, more than anything. She wasn't difficult, but she was always trying to read him, always prodding. The woman knew tragedy first hand and it was her job to help others deal with it, among other things. He admired her for greatly understanding how the human mind and body worked; especially the ninja's mind and body.

He just didn't appreciate her understanding him, his mind was his own.

As he arrived outside the operating area where Hinata's procedure would take place, he flipped that internal switch. Bitching could wait, he had a job to do and there was Rin, standing out in the hallway; obviously waiting for him. He sighed.

"Rin-sensei…seems we'll be working together on this." He greeted her amicably, if not a bit coldly. His facial expression was indifferent, disconnected from emotion.

Rin regarded the younger medic with her usual warm brown eyes, purple markings on her fair skinned cheeks standing out prominently. She smiled a smile that reached her eyes. It was like looking at the sun, such was her sunny disposition. It was almost innocent. "Yes. I'll be counting on your assistance."

"Mm," Kori nodded slowly not expecting any questions to be forthcoming, it was time to put in work, simple as that. Outside of their patient-doctor relationship they knew each other fairly well on a professional level and slightly less on a personal level, or so he liked to believe.

Truth was that Rin knew him better than he knew her. Other than that, he'd learned a good deal from her as far as medical knowledge went and that was about it.

After Senju Tsunade departed Konoha; Rin later became the next best medic to take over some of her forgotten and disregarded projects when she was deemed able. Certain Konoha benefactors put a lot of equity into seeing that come to fruition. She quickly became Konoha's best medic; the contrast between her and her blonde counterpart were next to none.

On the other side of the coin Kori hailed from a shinobi family with a storied history of battle tested ninja and medical experts. Growing up he retained a second-year medical student's knowledge by the time he started at the academy, but that was only part of the reason Orochimaru later took interest in him as a younger second student next to Mitarashi Anko before he defected from the village. It was a few years of his life that very few were privileged to knowing about.

Before Anko was kidnapped and experimented on and Kori suffered a partial mental breakdown that saw him destroying his own reputation, it hadn't been surprising that some in Konoha considered him a close second to Rin. At least he liked to believe so.

He'd personally accomplished a good bit before being demoted to Chunin, and quite famously at that. A mess that completely altered the trajectory of his potential entirely, and changed the way he was looked at and treated; leaving him barely hanging on to his career. He presently lacked a purpose and a reason, and to him a ninja without purpose or reason was just better off dead.

After the rank change other repercussions followed; like Rin being assigned as his care coordinator. When that happened, a growing friendship was immediately put on ice; not by any fault of Rin's, she was just doing her job, but still…

"I thought you'd be more pleased, you did used to say you wanted us to work together all the time." She smiled again, bringing Kori out of his musings.

It was a true and innocent statement Kori knew, but then Rin was never as innocent as she could appear either, so he knew there was more to the statement; he just wasn't willing to do this dance with her here or now. He also thought she looked a bit hopeful when she said that as well. However, that was then and things couldn't return to how they once were. Too much had happened.

"No… I am pleased." He slowly lied. "The circumstances are a little…never mind." He just barely kept himself from sighing in front of her, but even the little he said was too much when it came to Rin.

She hesitated, but simply nodded. She knew that if she pressed he would just retreat, besides, she knew now wasn't the time. She told herself it was just time to focus on the more important matter and she could try again later.

"I know you must've written some notes?" Rin inquired innocently. When Kori nodded the affirmative, she inquired. "May I see them?" Kori was slightly bewildered and surprised by this request, given that she was medic-in-charge she could proceed as she liked without deferring to him.

He pulled the wrinkled notes from his jacket pocket. They were of thoroughly written thoughts on past and present procedures and treatments; it wasn't needed really. It was just a little known habit of his.

Rin quickly read over what he'd written and her eyes couldn't have been more kind or warm as she looked back up at him. "This is great, I think we're already on the same page. I'm impressed you came up with these so quickly." Rin handed back his handwritten notes and turned to lead him to the procedure room.

Kori obediently followed the brunette, unknowingly grinning to himself despite the demonic mood he'd been in just moments ago.

**. ... . ... .**

Several hours later Hinata was admitted into the critical care wing of the hospital and everyone was preparing to go their own ways to get what little bit of sleep they could before the next shift change.

"Ohh!" Kori stretched his body, arms going up, back arching, and legs stretching to extend and loosen the tightened muscles at the same time a few bones popped, releasing more tension. He sighed, feeling in slightly better straits after a job well done.

Rin just smiled at him and shook her head lightly as they ventured the quiet hospital halls.

During the operation Kori was relegated to the role of spectator, but was surprised when Rin took on a kind of supervisory role for a short time after making sure they were on the same page. She watched while allowing him to take the lead at a certain point of the procedure. He basically wrapped up the procedure but it was still an unexpected surprise, which unfortunately served as a taste of what he'd squandered not so long ago.

Rin was cunning, and Kori knew just like she knew; the third Hokage wasn't treating him lightly. It was going to be a long crawl back to Jonin, back to his winning ways, and back to respectability.

Rin understood that very well and had been trying to get him to see it for a while now, but he'd been acting ignorant and hard headed; like a privileged or spoiled child and she knew he wasn't that. If he had been, he likely wouldn't have been busted down to Chunin to begin with. He really should've known better, it was one thing to lose rank and medical privileges… but he hadn't been assigned any missions nor allowed outside of the village since.

"So," Kori coughed awkwardly. This was not something he was used to. Admitting when he was wrong, but his pride wouldn't let him not do it.

"Hmm, so…" Rin trailed, parroting him; a ghost of a smile turning the corners of her lips. She had an idea what was coming, but she had no plans on coaxing it out of him. If he wanted to apologize, that was on him.

"Ya know…no. Ehh, I…" Kori stopped stumbling over his words when Rin couldn't help herself and suddenly burst out into laughter.

He stared blankly at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I apologize. You just reminded me of someone just then." She giggled softly, thinking of her former Uchiha teammate.

Kori sighed dejectedly. "I appreciate your letting me have my hand in there for awhile, it was…refreshing. I needed that." Rin nodded with a smile and was prepared to respond to his words when he continued. "Also, I feel like I need to apologize. Nah… I have to apologize. I understand things a bit better now, you were trying to get me to see it a long time ago and I was just… Yeah, so, my bad."

Rin nodded, "don't mention it," she said before yawning, at which point, Kori also yawned. "I won't say the obvious, just that things are in your hands now. They always have been. Hokage-sama gave you responsibility over recovery. It's all on you now, so I'd take that seriously if I were you." The brunette medic advised.

Kori nodded in agreement, unbothered by her pointing out the obvious. "I know you're right about that and I will most definitely do my best." He nodded sharply, suddenly feeling motivated despite his earlier complaints of his task simply being grunt work. This was an opportunity to show everyone that he still possessed winning ways.

Rin started to wave goodbye when she paused. "…Oh," she thought aloud. "You know that Hinata is heiress to the Hyuuga and that her clan is the most prominent of Konoha, but… Well, she is a very kind, timid, and shy girl. Please, please…try to take things easy and slow with her. Despite those things, she is still a very determined girl and will do anything you tell her to without complaint.-"

Kori held up his hand to stop Rin short. "I understand… Sensei." He smirked. "I won't push her too hard or be overly strict with her. I'd bet she gets more than the fair share of that dealing with her clan."

Rin hesitated for a second, but nodded. "So long as you're sure. Well then, I'll see you later Kori-kun… And try to get some rest before taking on any work with her. Please." She pleaded, knowing that Kori was dogged about his work; often getting little to no sleep. Still, all she could do was to ask, she couldn't force him to listen to her…not anymore anyway.

When Kori remembered this moment later on, he'd realize he hadn't meant to lie to Rin concerning Hinata.

**. ... . ... .**

"I don't care for your excuses. I will be going to see my daughter, observation status or not! This is a clan matter."

Kori blinked tiredly, standing lazily but not quite slouching as he watched and easily overheard Hyuuga Hiashi speaking down to a nursing assistant nearby. Now… Kori considered himself an asshole but this guy… The air of noble arrogance and the overbearing atmosphere of getting his way dripped off the Hyuuga clan head.

Sighing, Kori knew what he had to do. He took a calming breath and made his way over to the clan head, his thoughts of _'patience Kori, professionalism Kori'_, passing through his mind repeatedly.

"Aye. Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Kori offered, immediately gaining Hiashi's attention.

This man was one of, if not the most, important persons in Konoha; perhaps with the exception of the Hokage. However, Kori did not kiss ass, especially not the asses of the political or social elite. Sarutobi could easily attest to that.

Smiling politely, overly so, but not so much as to make the sarcasm in his features obvious. Still, enough so that Hiashi could see, but not enough for him to be able to definitively call him out on it.

He discretely nodded to the nursing assistant to let her know she could continue working her rounds and he'd be seeing to Hiashi.

Hiashi immediately turned his attention to the young medic as the nurse passed by him without a second thought after Kori made himself present. The Hyuuga clan head could've sworn he noticed a smug smirk on the woman's face as he regarded the smiling man.

"Gen'ya Kori-san, yes." Hiashi began pleasantly as he regarded the youthful medical prodigy. He'd had occasion of briefly speaking with this young man when he was fresh out of the academy and beginning as an iryo-nin apprentice to Nohara Rin. The boy was too young despite his potential and when the council was asked to vote on providing him an exception he'd been one of those to vote approvingly.

Perhaps unfortunately, Hiashi knew more about Kori's mishaps over recent years than he knew about the boy personally. Whether for bad or for worse there was few in the ninja circles of Konoha who didn't know of him. It was entirely too early for it, but Kori's name was starting to be compared with that of Nohara Rin's and Senju Tsunade's abilities by some of his more…excited and overestimating, but well meaning peers.

Surely, one day it might be possible…maybe, but that day was very far from being reality. Truthfully, Hiashi didn't see it happening.

"I hope you've been well despite circumstances. I've been keeping up with your endeavors and progress a bit and I shall have you know, as someone who approved your residency exception out of the academy, I'm pleased with your growth." The Hyuuga clan head spoke amicably, if note entirely politically.

Kori mentally gagged and rolled his eyes, but outwardly kept his smile about him; only slightly did it resemble a grin. He answered the man in a similar manner to which he was being addressed. "Such high praise and respect from the head of the Hyuuga. I'm both honored and humbled." He bowed slightly in thanks.

His response was one he personally wanted to choke on, but as the saying went, _'hate the player, not the game'_. Kori could play along and give as good as he got. _'Patience Kori, professionalism Kori. Remember… Be better.'_ He minded himself.

"I'd love to speak to you about my progress, but we're both busy men and I can tell that you aren't here for a social visitation." Kori bowed his head slightly again. "I shall be in charge of your eldest daughter's recovery and rehabilitation. I happened to overhear, solely by mistake…" Kori stated while thinking, _'yeah right. Dude was yelling in the middle of the damn hallway.'_

"However, Hinata-chan was badly injured and her recovery will take some time, a few weeks at the least… A month at most." Kori's smile slowly vanished and a slightly disapproving frown replaced it. "As such, and given your high praise, I hope you'll trust me, listen to me, and work with me when I say that now is an awful time for discipline and that I fully intend to make sure she doesn't regress or find herself in such a bad condition ever again." Kori pinned the man with a meaningful stare, medic mode activated. "Give us time to make sure Hinata not only recovers properly, but that she improves thanks to my methods for conditioning from this point onward."

Hyuuga Hinata had just fallen in his lap and after going through part of her personal files, he found that she was the perfect candidate for his methods. He'd just wrapped up his first medical paper explaining the theory and detail of what he hoped to accomplish. He didn't have a completed medical term for it yet, but had taken to calling it _'Biometric Chakra Based Ninja Mechanics'_ as a project name. It was a non-evasive practice and so he could immediately begin using Hinata to test it all out with minimal effort. He was positive getting clearance for it would only be a formality. Despite the newness of it there was still a lot of standard practices also involved.

Hiashi kept his emotionless mask in place but Kori could sense just a little strain in it. Had he not been trying to gauge the man's response he'd of missed it, but it seemed his words had their intended impact.

A small, quiet presence he'd failed to notice earlier suddenly caught his attention out the corner of his eye.

He turned to see Hyuuga Hanabi, youngest daughter of Hiashi; whom he'd only just now noticed. Her messy brown hair fell over her shoulders to near waist length and her pupil-less Hyuuga eyes resembled more her father's pure whites where Hinata's were a near lavender. The neat, white kimono she wore showed off the Hyuuga clan's insignia proudly on the left breast. Despite the air of elegant Hyuuga esteem the young girl possessed, she was obviously a tom-boy. The mussed brown hair, her stance and the cocky, challenging fire in her eyes were obvious in that respect.

Hanabi was openly gawking at Kori while in thought. '_I've never heard anyone look at or address my father like that… Or hear anyone actually think that Hinata-nee-chan as capable of progress. Who is this person?'_ She wondered, staring as Kori eyed her back with indifference.

Mmh, seems I've done something rare, unheard of, or wholly unexpected. I wonder which? All of the above? He thought to himself as his gaze returned to Hiashi, facial features even.

However, Hiashi didn't have a problem speaking aloud what Hanabi had simply thought and Kori knew he'd respond accordingly. Unknowingly though, he'd made a veiled challenge that questioned everything Hiashi and most the Hyuuga clan believed about Hinata's qualifications and capabilities as both a kunoichi and a clan heir…and with Hiashi's youngest as witness.

"Improvement?" Hiashi tested the word on his tongue with his eldest daughter in thought, and barely kept himself from openly scoffing. He held his head higher and stood straighter, if that was at all possible. "Very well…" He paused, slowly considering. "Two months. I shall give you two months before I decide on the discipline for my daughter's embarrassing failure to her clan, but know that if her recovery and so called 'improvement' isn't tracking positively by then… She'll be disowned, branded, and made a secondary branch Hyuuga. Hanabi shall then take her place as Hyuuga clan heir, something for which you would be partially responsible if you agree."

Hanabi's head pivoted to look up at her father in surprise. While she was pleased her father took interest in her over Hinata, having been personally grooming her for some time. She never once considered that her father would brand Hinata with the Caged Bird seal even if she did replace her older sister as the clan heir; she'd always thought he threatened her with that possibility to get a reaction out of her…to motivate her to try harder. Contrary to what many would believe about her, Hanabi wasn't so pleased to hear that.

Meanwhile Hiashi continued, "I meant what I said about you before, but I can't help feeling as though you should be focusing more on yourself given your situation, because should Hinata fail it'll be an unofficial negative on your record." Warning given, he turned to take his leave. "Come Hanabi, we're returning home now."

_'Gah, I failed to check myself…'_ Kori bowed his head to hide his displeased frown as Hiashi departed with his curious and shocked daughter by his side; constantly shooting him glances over her shoulder as they disappeared around a corner.

When they were gone, he sighed in disappointment. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Kori bit his bottom lip. "Why the fuck did I say all that when I don't care about that spoiled little princess? And just my luck, it'll be on me if she's branded a slave." He walked away, suddenly regretting being so quick to pull the trigger on using Hinata Hyuuga as his test subject. It seemed he wasn't thinking clearly because his mind was contradicting his emotions and actions. _'Rin was right, I should've gotten some sleep.'_

Seemed it was going to be a long couple of months if things started on a bad note like this. He'd basically just promised to 'fix' Hinata Hyuuga by making her better. There were certainly things he could teach her besides helping with the basics, but he knew nothing about Jyuuken. The Hyuuga were as traditional as any other clan or more so and it'd be a near guarantee that if Hinata didn't improve in Jyuuken his efforts would be considered a failure.

He might be able to manage something so long as Hiashi kept his word not to interfere as it was more than obvious that Hinata had deep seated issues from verbal and emotional abuse; perhaps even physical bullying. She had a complete lack of confidence, self-esteem issues, quite possibly even PTSD, and more.

Kori wasn't foolish enough to believe that two months was going to be enough, but if he could show Hiashi enough improvement on Hinata's end by then; perhaps he would allow the young iryo-nin to continue with her for an extended period.

Kori paused. _'There could be a bright side to making Hinata my personal reclamation project however. If I can push pass that wall, pass her trust and confidence issues, and turn her into a high quality kunoichi… Well then…'_

Hiashi would be proven wrong. Thusly, he could gain the man's favor for turning his daughter into an acceptable clan heir. Then one of the most powerful and influential persons in Konoha would owe him. He could use Hinata to get in Hiashi's good graces and have the man singing his praises to every decision maker in the village and be restored his dignity, honor, and respect. Sarutobi wouldn't be able to outright deny Hiashi with the shinobi council backing him.

Plus Hinata would be so enamored and grateful, he wouldn't have to worry about her not going along as the girl would feel indebted to him for helping her improve and gaining her father's respect.

Kori felt his blood pumping as his body tingled with excitement at the prospect of it all. He smirked deceitfully, 'calm down Kori, be calm,' he minded himself. _'I still have to plan it all out before putting it in motion…and there's no guarantee of success; but no excuses. Get this done, Kori.'_

Hinata's confidence, her emotional and mental issues, all would be the most worrisome issues to get passed, but he figured with his knowledge, experience, and a little research he could get it done. He might have to seek out a bit of advice as well, but that was fine… He knew just who to ask when the time came.

Next, he'd have to put together strict training, dietary, and recovery plans. It would cost him some, as Sarutobi was unlikely to approve everything that'd be needed for a budget, but that was fine, he tended to be frugal and had savings as well as good standing to ask for credit if he ever needed it. One thing he didn't have a problem with was his word and thanks to always keeping his word, there was a few that owed him favors as well.

Kori already had a fairly good idea of what type of ninja he could help her become as well as what to teach her, outside of Jyuuken. Many in Konoha had called him a prodigy at one time after all, so he'd be certain Hinata gained an improved temperament with plans to make her a well rounded kunoichi with his teachings. He just hoped his bad reputation didn't effect her negatively from being closely associated to him.

He had two months for Hinata to show marked improvement to Hiashi. If he went along after that, Kori hoped to have another four to five months to really teach her as much as possible, and if he failed in that he was fucked. Plain and simple.

Short of a disaster, war, or extraordinary events these opportunities just didn't come around often but he knew what needed to be done besides dedication to this that he honestly just didn't feel currently despite his recent actions portraying otherwise.

_'Guess I'll get started on some coffee first though.' _

As Kori strolled away he just missed a silhouette stretching out into the corridor. It coalesced and reached across the hallway, up the next wall over, and steadily faded to reveal Yuhi Kurenai leaning against the wall.

_'I wasn't able to get in to visit with Hinata-chan, but I'm glad I stuck around for a bit. I'll have to thank that nurse for telling me Hiashi was being a pain in the ass and Kori was confronting him, otherwise I'd have missed something important.'_ The mistress of illusions thought.

"I don't care what Anko says, I know I'm right not to trust you, Kori. Two-faced so and so. I will not let you ruin my precious student." Kurenai quietly vowed; staring hard at the young medic's back as he disappeared down the hall and around a corner.

Kurenai decided that she had no choice but to let things play out as they were, at least for the time being, as she vanished from the hallway via Shunshin. She needed to go meet with someone, get a bit of perspective.

**. … . … .**

**AN:** Next to no Hinata here unfortunately. Trust me, it wasn't on purpose. The keywords for this fiction is going to be patience and pacing. Little will happen quickly. I needed to establish a bit of who and what this OC (not a self-insert) is like first. I had Hinata's scenes coming up but I didn't want to drag out the first chapter anymore. 19 – 20 pages in Word was pushing it. Well, 7,745 words after copy and paste. I promise plenty of Hinata from chapter 2 on though, so don't get too hung up on that. This is a fic about her at the end of the day.

Unfortunately, the site just wouldn't upload my perfectly formatted docx file version and I had to copy and paste it, so I just know that somewhere in this chapter I probably overlooked some grammar corrections or format changes that took place because of the copy and paste. I'll come back to it.

A good portion of this fiction is pre-written by hand front to back in a notebook so updates should come fairly quickly for a bit. Feedback is appreciated, please PM questions.


	2. Label 2: Reasons, Worries, Confessions

Battle Scxrs

**.**

_**Grey/Label**_

**.**

Chapter 2: The Reasons, Worries, and Confessions

**.**

Hinata sat silently in the bed of her hospital room, passively staring out the window nearby at a full moon as it glowed in a clear star filled sky. Despite the appealing perspective she couldn't bring herself to fully enjoy it. The reason the same as usual...her family and her clan, her failures forever filling her thoughts.

_Failure is not an option, Hinata. You're my eldest daughter and as such, I've naturally always held high expectations for you…and your sister as well. I hoped for more out of you as the eldest, yet while Hanabi has only progressed, you seem to be completely static in every aspect of your training. Even Neji has far surpassed Hyuuga standards despite less opportunities and resources. Yours is both an embarrassment and an affront to the Hyuuga name. It is a matter that I simply may not, can not, abide by. _

_I don't wish to be overly cruel, but I've been very patient in waiting for a sign of your growth as both a kunoichi and Hyuuga clan heir; even arguing the point, against my better judgement, on your behalf against our clan's elders... Who would much rather see me name Hanabi the clan heir and move on from you._

_That said, I no longer have a choice. Though I presently know it is outside of your capabilities, I shall give you this chance... Should you fail to appear in the Chunin Exam finals, know that you may very well be branded a secondary branch Hyuuga and that Hanabi will be trained in your place as heiress to the clan. I will also no longer continue to train you in any capacity as doing so would prove of no use or benefit to either myself or the clan._

_Do or do not, but Hinata there is no such thing as trying. Trying does not result in success...as you have so aptly shown. I've come to believe the clan elders were right all along, that I've wasted years of effort on you with nothing to show for it… And that in doing so I've unintentionally set the clan's plans for future prosperity back. _

_Do you understand? Do you understand the gravity of your situation?_

As the faint glow of moonlight gently lit Hinata's room; partially catching her face in its soft glow, a single tear streaked down her pale cheek with a shimmer of moonlight while recalling her father's words from before the Chunin Exams began. He'd said it all to her with Ko, Hanabi, and Neji present...not that it added any further weight to the situation. Honestly, she'd never felt so hopeless, so helpless in her entire life.

"Yes, fa-father, I under...I understand." Hinata gently answered the memory full of yearning and despair.

All she could do was to bare down and try, try, and keep trying again. Only it seemed like the more she tried, the worse she performed, the less able she became. Unfortunately, there was no such thing as 'trying' in the Hyuuga clan's eyes.

She gasped, hiccupping and on the verge of truly crying as she tried not to think about her situation or the fate that awaited her. _'Surely, circumstances can only get worse from here on out,'_ she rationalized thoughtfully.

At the same time Hinata was completely unaware that while she quietly wept, she'd attracted an eavesdropper during her late night lamentations.

Standing and leaning against the open door of the threshold to Hinata's room, Kori leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and head shaking in disapproval. Although the young Hyuuga's rehabilitation wouldn't officially begin for two days, Kori arrived at Hinata's assigned room to check in on her and to introduce himself. However, doing so only made his worries about the girl's potential and ability to improve via his hand truly realized.

Despite only knowing what he'd read about Hinata from her personality, academy, psych records; he now felt he'd severely underestimated just how damaged and insecure the girl truly was… And that was his mistake, one he wasn't keen to repeat. He had yet to formally speak with her and had felt that the earlier he began, the better off they'd both be. That wasn't a mistake.

'_Good foresight on my part if I do say so myself, and I do say so.'_ He arrogantly patted himself on the back in thought.

Hell, he wasn't going to be getting much rest tonight and from the looks of things Hinata wouldn't be either, so he might as well get things moving forward. He sighed quietly, _'Kami help me though. I really must have lost my damn mind even considering to take on this...girl.'_

Kori pushed off the wall and cleared his throat to gain his young patient's attention, "good evening, Hyuuga Hinata-san. My name is Kori and..." He introduced, only to trail off, suddenly feeling more woeful than he had after being demoted and put on limited duty. He was woeful because as he spoke, Hinata had damn near fallen out of bed, startled by even his relaxed entrance.

Meanwhile, Hinata breathed, feeling as if her heart had leapt up into her throat while blinking large pupil-less eyes in his direction. Kori could only place his palm to his face, scarcely able to believe it happened.

'_This has to be an obscene joke; how could anyone sneak up on a Hyuuga to begin with? Who let this wilted flower become a fucking ninja?'_ Despite himself, Kori muttered into his hand feeling his frustration level rise from a one to a six instantly.

"...Ano..." Hinata tried quietly as she took notice of the young medic who'd just startled her, suddenly feeling further ashamed about her shortcomings. It seemed no matter the situation she could always manage to reveal how truly pathetic she was. Pathetic, hopeless, useless…

Hinata realized that he was a medic going by his white iryo-nin haori and the hitai-ate tied loose around his throat. She'd caught him saying his name as Kori-san, but that was it. She blinked teary eyes slowly when he only stood by the door, face palmed into both hands.

Kori looked up thinking he'd suddenly heard a mouse squeak, only to realize it'd come from Hinata who was staring at him through those pure white-lavender eyes. He sighed again. Hiashi was definitely a pompous asshole, but in that moment he couldn't help but sympathize with the Hyuuga clan head.

It seemed that the strongest, most influential clan in Konoha with a bloodline said to rival that of the nearly extinct Uchiha possessed an heiress that at first blush, seemed to be as useless as a civilian in a ninja war. It was, she was…

'_She's fairly pathetic… There's just no other way for me to put it right now. Anyone can improve with dedication and hard work along with a little help along the way but...Kami, help me. This is bad.'_

Hinata wilted, lowering her head in shame and embarrassment.

Just as Kori began to lose himself in mild regret; he actually felt like crying a little, that he was reminded of something. The Chunin Exam Prelims had actually shined a little light on the situation. _'That's right!'_ He reminded himself.

He remembered the Inuzuka telling her to drop out of the exams if she pulled the branch house Hyuuga as her opponent. The girl must've had zero luck because that's exactly what happened. Hinata had called him brother, but the kid was on fire from the start and just hadn't seemed to give a damn about her affections, or the fact that he was taking his anger out on her for something she had no control over.

Hyuuga Neji chose to toy with her using demoralizing mind games and insults to try breaking the girl's spirit, which he only partially pulled off thanks to the loud blonde kid yelling his support of her. Hinata snapped out of all negative thoughts and actually focused on her match then, fighting Neji as fiercely as she could despite being outmatched and having her person, emotions, and spirit ruthlessly assailed just moment prior… Thanks to his higher ability he physically destroyed her anyway, but she'd absolutely refused to back down…

Honestly, he might have to build this girl up from a bare foundation… _'But, that's the type of shit I love. Give 'em hell… No matter what. She couldn't, but she'd tried anyway.'_ He thoughtfully eyed the girl, _'that's what matters most...she'd known she had no chance, but it didn't keep her back. Alright, Hiashi… Just you wait.'_

Kori now realized that Hinata's painfully shy, mental hang-ups, and demure nature belied the type of potential that was rarely found. A potential with no ceilings was highly coveted...by him anyway, never mind that ugly Chunin Exams loss. That was simply a snapshot in time, already forgotten. _'She could be an absolute savage of a kunoichi, Kami, just give me the time.'_

He had no doubts now that he could push her along such a path with the correct approach and if she were willing. That didn't mean that doing so wouldn't be daunting, because it would be. It also didn't hurt that Hiashi would owe him for making her into an ideal clan heir, a true Hyuuga heiress. Gaining Hiashi's favor would definitely serve his purposes well, as the man would have cause to provide his influence, support and or endorsement to his causes. That could go a long way; so far that those already supporting Hiashi would also have motivation to support Kori as well, no matter their reservations.

Politics often worked that way and it was an incredibly shallow way to do things, in his opinion. Especially when it came to matters that could have far reaching, even world altering effects...but such was life, and also none of his concern.

Meanwhile, Hinata could only blink with curiosity as Kori continued to just stand by the room's entrance. To her it seemed like he was in some sort of a daze thinking about...something. The odd turn of events was throwing Hinata off, leaving her completely uncertain of what to think. Something that only served to raise her already high anxiety level.

"Ano… M-medic, medic-san." She tried again, tone soft and demurred as she tried to get his attention while shyly fiddling with her bed sheets in face of the awkward silence perpetuating the hospital room.

Finally she was able to relax a little when the young man suddenly blinked and shifted his attention towards her, appearing slightly embarrassed by his own actions.

"My apologies Hyuuga-san," he coughed lightly. "As I was saying… My name is Gen'ya Kori, please feel free to call me Kori though." He introduced himself properly as he prepared to explain himself. He hoped to get the girl to open up to him at least a little while he was here. "You see, I couldn't help losing myself in thought due to the circumstances." He finally stepped into the room and over near her bed, choosing to take a seat in one of the visitor's chairs nearby.

"I want you to understand that this case, your case, will be a bit of a special situation. Not just for you, but as well as myself."

Hinata took the moment he paused in his explanation to let his words and what they could mean sink in. She realized he'd done so as a means of gauging her reaction, so she spoke up. "Wha, what do-does that m-mean? Am I injured worse than ori-originally thought?" Hinata inwardly cringed at the hesitation in her speech.

Kori smiled an approving smile, nodding. "Both are good questions, Hinata-chan. I'm glad you asked me that," his smile professional but also kind. He made a mental note of the moment Hinata seemed to sit up a bit straighter and relaxed more, holding her head up at his small sign of approval.

That was a good sign considering he had yet to work with her, or make any truly meaningful gestures. He would have something to work with if she responded that much to so little sign of approval, which told him the girl was probably starved for positive reinforcement.

"In the long run it isn't much to worry about. Your injuries were numerous and somewhat substantial, but we were able to deal with the worst of it during your operation hours ago." Kori told her honestly, taking in the obvious scent of bleach from the sanitized room.

"When I say that yours is a 'special situation', I mean more in how your recovery will be handled." Kori could tell he had the girl's undivided attention as she had yet to even blink as he explained himself.

Hinata wasn't sure what to think, her initial feeling being that of worry and concern. Anytime the word special was used in reference to herself, especially by anyone from her clan, it was usually to make her feel ashamed, defeated, worthless, and depressed...not to mention useless. So much so, she'd even considered suicide more than once. She would then remind herself of her 'noble baring' and the shame that the clan and her family would suffer if she did. Despite that, she could never hope but question if they would even care if she took her own life.

For that reason and so much more Hinata next found herself surprised by Kori's next words.

"Hiashi-san and myself came up with a plan to see you fully recovered and gained in strength earlier tonight." Kori embellished, leaving aside that it had really just been his idea; however unintentional it may or may not have been. She didn't need to know all that though, it was beside the point.

Hinata gasped, "MY..!" She paused, realizing she'd accidentally gotten loud. "My fa-father, w-with you, did tha-that?" She hesitantly inquired and with more than a little confusion. It just didn't seem possible! She'd been certain this was it; that her Chunin Exams failure would officially see her father washing his hands of her and herself disowned. Forcefully relegated on her lonesome to the Hyuuga's secondary branch of the clan or ousted from the clan all together.

'_So he, he saved me further shame and embarrassment?'_ Hinata silently questioned.

She eyed the young medic closely. Had he truly spoken up for her? And if he had, just why had he? Who was this man that seemed to go out of his way for her? Hinata looked down at her lap, fingers twiddling together with more energy as her cheeks burned and colored softly at what her thoughts were suggesting. She hadn't felt so pleased since Naruto spoke up for her before her fight with Neji and she warned herself off questioning such a gift too thoroughly.

'_Should I be getting my hopes up though?'_ Whenever she did she received a not so subtle reminder that she really shouldn't, but as she shyly peeked at Kori-san, she couldn't help notice how genuine he looked. His eyes were kind and his amused smile wasn't in a taunting gesture, but a response to her blurting out in surprise just moments ago. She blushed a deeper shade when his smile widened, gently squeaking at being caught and quickly looking back to her lap.

Someone… Someone she didn't know before now, sticking up for her was such a sublime belief that she didn't bother to consider an ulterior motive. She simply didn't want to. Neither did she think Kori could be doing so to gain her father's favor. Thus, Hinata immediately chose to fully believe in him as her healer and medical care taker, only interested in her well being, recovery, and improvement.

She felt so light with happiness she could've fainted, but she kept herself from doing so.

Kori coughed lightly, regaining her attention, and then continued. "All that said, I'll personally be in charge of and see to your rehabilitation based training and overall recovery for the next couple of months."

"O-oh…" Hinata sighed softly and lowered her gaze again, feeling that she'd forgotten something important and her heart sinking. She suddenly felt selfish. _'Does this mean I'll no longer be permitted to…'_ Her thoughts slowly spiraled off.

Watching Hinata go from floating on cloud nine to suddenly seeming as if a storm cloud was raining over her head, Kori just barely suppressed a sigh. _'Major confidence and self-esteem issues if a thought or two could cause such a drastic change,'_ he noted. He was able to read just where the girl's train of thought was going after making his announcement. Still, he wasn't going to just assuage her worries. The girl needed to grow a backbone and one way he could see to that was to get her comfortable with speaking up on her own and questioning things she wasn't sure about or didn't like. However, he guessed he would have to do a little hand holding until then.

"Oh? You don't seem pleased with the arrangement; could there be an issue? Be at ease, feel free to ask me any questions you like." Kori encouraged, leaning forward in his seat to get the girl to re-engage, but not so close that her meekness would keep her from looking at him. He didn't wish to scare her, at least not yet, so he acted to disarm any negative emotions she may have been feeling.

Hinata began to shake her head negatively, but paused when Kori brought her gaze to him by leaning forward and keeping his voice even. "No!... We-well...I couldn't help wondering. Will this mean I'll no longer be a member of Team 8…" She trailed, not phrasing her words as a question since she didn't want to seem like she was challenging him and risk alienating him or making him angry. That was often how her father responded to many of her questions in the past.

She really needn't have worried about such a thing. Kori thought he'd used phrasing that would help her realize the answer to that question as Hinata was very sharp, but he chalked it up to her overlooking it during her excitement.

Kori smiled chidingly and gently shushed her. "Silly girl," he chuckled with another well performed smile of kindness which got a bashful smile and a gently spoken, 'sorry if I-I asked something silly', from Hinata as she shyly pulled at the bed sheets. She was blushing sheepishly now and the young medic was suddenly struck by how cute the girl could be despite possessing many traits he found annoying. He'd never openly admit it, but he liked a demure sort of woman; although he really didn't have an ideal type.

"I don't make those calls, Hinata-chan. Only the Hokage has control of such things. As such, you'll remain with Team 8 lest Leader-sama says otherwise. I'll be working with you on a fixed schedule until after the Chunin Exam finale. Afterwards, you'll continue with your team as usual and our time together will be set before and, or after your team responsibilities and missions. That's not to mention any clan duties. Understand?" Kori provided her an encouraging smile; he could appreciate her feeling responsible to her team mates.

Hinata breathed a small sigh of relief, even smiling faintly as she nodded. "Thank you for clearing it up for me." She bowed her head, the very image of well groomed politeness.

"It's no problem at all. Now, I suggest getting a lot of rest. We begin in two days." Kori grinned, standing up from his seat and departing.

**. … . … .**

The following evening Kurenai decided to confide in her close friend, Anko Mitarashi, about what she'd seen and overheard concerning her little 'plaything', Gen'ya Kori. Due to their often conflicting schedules the elite kunoichi, two of Konoha's so-called 'Ice Queens', were relaxing over sake and dango. A preplanned meetup at one of their favorite watering holes; which catered exclusively to the ninja of Konoha above the age of eight-teen.

"… And just why do you insist on calling Kori-kun my 'boy toy' when you know we're just close friends and former apprentice-mates to the same traitorous bastard?" Anko complained while playfully scowling. "Besides, he's still a little… Well, never mind!" The purple haired kunoichi shrugged, realizing a little too late that she was sounding defensive, and grinned sheepishly. "…He's just fun to tease since he's always so serious!" She huffed, again defensively.

Kurenai just rolled attractive ruby red eyes at her friend. "Anyway… I found him confronting Hiashi-sama. I guess the staff at the hospital already knew he'd be hard on his daughter even after being operated on and had Kori deal with him, which actually made me pleased. However, after telling the pompous jerk he wouldn't be allowed to see Hinata, Gen'ya-san came just short of guaranteeing to make Hinata into a better kunoichi." Kurenai shook her head, dismissive of the claims she remembered Kori making and added, muttering, "as if I couldn't do that myself… Rubbed me the wrong way, even if it is only for while she's his patient."

Anko lifted a thin eyebrow in surprise and curiosity, Kurenai nodding at her expression in agreement. The purple haired Anko then frowned deeply. "Can't help but wonder why; that doesn't sound like Kori-kun…at all. What's that all about?" She openly wondered.

"Exactly!" Kurenai exclaimed just as she knocked back another saucer of sake. "I can give credit where it's due and he's definitely a prodigy. A battle-medic hasn't come out of Konoha since Tsunade Senju. He works hard and he takes his work seriously, but that's one selfish man if I've ever met one, so why go out of his way like that? Knowing him, he'd defintely consider Hinata someone beneath his attention outside of medical responsibilities…" Kurenai said, coming just short of ranting. "He's all about himself, unless it concerns his work and I know he couldn't care less for Hinata, never mind Hiashi."

Anko just shrugged before swallowing more sake, only she drank directly from the bottle. "Well, one plus one equals two. You're talking about Hiashi Hyuuga, knowing Kori is ambitious and given his recent struggles...he's likely trying to get one over on the guy. Get him to owe him or earn something exorbitant from him… That's what I'd do, if I found cause to anyway."

Anko found herself frowning when she witnessed Kurenai smirking victoriously at her. "Exactly right, and I'd already hidden myself with genjutsu. So, I stuck around for a bit."

Kurenai knew Anko well, so despite her relationship with Kori, she knew the mistress of interrogation and torture wouldn't go behind her back to Kori about it. Anko tended to mind her business and sometimes even went out of her way to avoid finding out other people's secrets...sometimes.

Anko only shook her head with a knowing little smirk. She knew Kurenai could barely stand Kori, and for more than one reason. "So, what happened?" The Konoha interrogator inquired while taking another swallow of alcohol from her sake bottle. Interest a little piqued.

"Well, he began muttering to himself, contemplating openly while in the middle of the hallway. Initially, he seemed to regret what he said to Hiashi-sama about Hinata-chan." She tapped her index finger against her cheek thoughtfully. "I can't blame him for that, Hinata's lack of confidence is crippling on the best of days; put that together with the abuse and other factors and well…"

"Uh-huh...and then what?" Anko asked, starting to sound bored with the topic already. She believed she knew how this little tale would end. She sat forward, crossing her legs in a very feminine manner while propping her elbow up on the table top and resting her chin into an open palm.

Kurenai blinked, once again surprised by Anko. How she could go from all out tom-boy to the very picture femininity at a moment struck Kurenai and it was just one more thing she had yet to figure out about her friend. She guessed it was just one reason she drew so much male attention, despite her borderline psychotic ways. She'd seen many hesitant or even fearful men admiring her from a distance and despite whatever hang-ups they might have felt about approaching her, they never failed do just that anyway.

"Well, he smiled a conceited sort of smile and began detailing what and how he'd treat, train, and then gain Hinata's loyalty. That didn't bother me as much as I thought it would, but overhearing what he hoped to gain from doing those things and what he'd do once he did…" Kurenai briefly paused, a dark look falling over her eyes. "Just the way he looked and spoke about it… It was obvious he has less than honest intentions." She downed another saucer of sake in usual ladylike fashion. "Granted, I know that if anyone could get through to her, he'd have a good chance of doing it. I want to see Hinata realize her potential, but not at the risk of him gambling with Hinata's life."

Anko just burped after another drink. "Well, of course anyone would hope to gain favor with that Hyuuga asshole. In any case, it's normal to expect something in return for their hard work. Personally, I think it's a non-starter. Kori-kun can absolutely be an asshole as well, but he's a redeemable asshole. I don't see him going around like that pale faced bastard with purposefully harmful intentions…" Anko sighed and rolled her neck. "...He's nothing like that bastard he and I learned from. That said, what do you plan to do about it?"

Kurenai smiled secretively, "nothing for now. I might inquire about it with him face to face. Or maybe Rin-san, or Hokage-sama...but I'll sure as hell be keeping a close eye on him, and then…" She shrugged carelessly. "I'll see. If he hurts or takes advantage of Hinata then all bets are off." The red of her eyes gleaming with hostility. "Kiba was released from the hospital earlier today. I plan on taking the team to visit her when able and I'm going to ask her directly how her treatment has been going."

Anko scoffed. "That shy, timid little thing...you, confronting her? You really think she'll be honest when she's so accustomed to the mistreatment of her clan, that she won't just grin and bare it." Anko did not pose her words as a question. She knew that little Hyuuga would sooner blame herself before admitting to being harmed. The girl would think she deserved it based off what Kurenai told her about the girl.

Kurenai sighed. "That's true," she willingly admitted. "She'll blame herself for any harm she experiences, no matter what." The raven haired woman knew that much. "However, I know my team well. If I press her the right way, I think she'll be honest. Failing that, Kiba could get it out of her; he might be crude but he has a knack for getting her to open up...even if it does pressure her a bit. Or, Shino's concern for her well being could do it."

Anko just nodded, not too convinced. It sounded like her friend was trying to reassure herself more than anything, but it wasn't her concern at the moment. "Good luck with that. Anyway, enough with this! The girl will keep for awhile, so relax! Let your hair down and get drunk with your best-friend...barkeep! Another bottle over here!" Anko called out while refilling Kurenai's saucer.

"Anko…" Kurenai trailed, a tone of warning to her voice.

The snake summoner waved her friend's worries off. "I know, I know, I'll stop before then. I can't afford to burn down another bar to the ground… Besides, that place was a dumpster anyway, I did the village a favor! Now, toast!" She held up her nearly empty bottle of alcohol.

Kurenai could only shake her head, smiling. "Oh, Anko…" She sighed in jest. Times with Anko were times she decided to just go along. It was easier and sometimes better that way.

. … . … .

_= The Next Afternoon_

Kori found himself sidled at his desk within the small office space he'd been assigned after loosing access from the large posh office space he once possessed. He grumbled, shifting in his chair as he recalled it was just one more after effect of his past actions. Initially, he hadn't cared that he'd lost the live in office space, but now he felt it only served as a temporary jail cell. Especially in that his smaller work area was connected to Rin's executive office for her assistant. As she hadn't regularly needed an assistant, the area had never been used as anything other than a temporary storage space for files. It was just large enough to support a decent sized desk, one guest chair, and a cot which sat unmade near the corner by the one window in the office. He'd pulled the blinds closed after returning from a working lunch, shading the room in a dim comfortable warmth.

'…_Making these changes could not only decrease the probability of a field injury, but also prevent it. I mark examples as Senju Tsunade, Uchiha Shisui, and also…!?'_ Kori's pen dragged across the page as his thoughts were suddenly cut off. He startled and looked up in sudden wariness.

"… …" He stared at his open office door. He'd left it open so that anyone who might need him would know he was in his office, but as the door was open and there was no sound coming from the hallway it led to, he shook the feeling off. He glanced at the second door at the side wall opposite the window, the door that led to Rin's office.

'_I know I heard something,'_ he considered as he next sent out a pulse of chakra. _'Nothing…huh.'_ Tentatively, he went back to his paper. _'Agh, got damnit!'_

"Kai!" He called out angrily and aggressively pulsed out a large wave of chakra, purposely using more than he needed.

The hue of Kori's eyes dimmed turning dull, appearing exhausted as he stared up at the now closed door to his office. "I keep an open door policy, you know? You only needed to knock…" Kori's tone of speaking was apathetic by all rights, given his visitor. "Please, have a seat…Kurenai-sensei."

"…I'm not your sensei, Kori-san." The raven haired master of genjutsu whispered softly, causing the hairs on the back of Kori's neck to stand on end as she leaned over him from behind. As she did, Kori's senses picked up on something that hinted of apples and cinnamon. A very womanly scent which assaulted his nostrils pleasantly by way of those long, wavy locks as she leaned forward and lifted the paper he'd been working on from his desk. "Thank you for your hard work." The illusionist said accusingly.

As Kurenai took the paper from his desk, he was just quick enough to catch what was written there, and it wasn't what he'd been thinking he'd been writing. "!" Kori's surprised eyes switched onto the kunoichi as she stepped passed him. He hadn't tried to stop her because the moment the paper was in her grasp, and he was loath to admit this, but he wouldn't have been quick enough to take it back in that moment; too stunned to react. A mental sigh passed through him and rather than panicking, he reclined in his comfortable office chair, choosing to watch as the Jonin kunoichi sat in the one spare seat across from his desk. "…But Kurenai-sensei, of course you are. I learn so much from you where genjutsu is concerned, how I could I not consider you a role model in that light?"

Kurenai's expression betrayed no emotions. On the inside, she was pleased to hear that statement. Despite Kori's resigned tone when he'd said those things, he'd meant it…and she appreciated the sentiment. He only sounded resigned because of what just transpired.

Anyone who knew Kurenai would say the one topic she was most outspoken about was genjutsu. Especially in that it was considered a weak field, usually used by 'weak' kunoichi when that just wasn't true. It just lacked the sexiness of ninjutsu. As a iryo-nin, Kori was especially suited to specialized fields like genjutsu and fuinjutsu. While he wasn't a master of either field, he was more than a journeyman in both, and she was woman enough to admit that. Despite their relationship being what it presently was; in the past the woman sparred against him many times using only genjutsu. While he always lost those spars against her, he'd always managed to surprise and push her to step up her game; keeping her on her toes. Now that she thought about it, she somewhat missed those opportunities...

'_Damn him, he got me.'_ She mentally scowled when she realized where her thoughts turned and noticed Kori smiling at her in amusement.

A shimmer passed through Kurenai's blood red orbs and Kori's smile immediately disappeared. "There was no need to use the genjutsu," Kori switched his gaze from her momentarily. "I was expecting you'd come by eventually, I would have told you the truth." He licked his lips and shifted in his seat as he set his gaze back onto hers.

In response Kurenai just held up the paper in her hand as if to say, _'oh, really?'_. She brought the paper down to her eyes again, then peered back at him with a piercing gaze. "I…somehow doubt that, Kori-san."

Kori just sighed, quickly glancing from the paper and back to Kurenai. _'Damn woman caught me in a multilayered genjutsu. I hadn't heard anything, that was just one part of it. Another to trick me into perceiving nothing when I pulsed my chakra to sense nearby chakra signatures. I can't even tell when the genjutsu caught me, I only wrote half a page so not long. She tricked me into thinking I was working on that paper, when really I was writing down what I thought and planned for Hyuuga Hinata. This bitch…too good.'_ He hummed, hiding his thoughts and getting his mind back on track. Meanwhile, Kurenai was getting the feeling he'd just called her something of a derogatory term in his mind.

"In any case… Well played, my lady. However, I'm serious, I would have spoken honestly about your student. Hinata truly is a pathetic example of a kunoichi and is ill suited for service…" Kurenai's eyes narrowed dangerously at his words, "for now anyway…and I do plan to rectify that. Yes, I will be harsh with her, I will push her. Only, I won't take the strict disciplinarian approach that all Hyuuga seem so find of. She worries more than she should, it makes her hesitate…worried about hurting someone. That is one of the first things I will get her to overcome and you know what I'm talking about. It's not a knock against your abilities as a sensei, but Hinata's a delicate flower, you love that girl and she is very kind…too kind. Do you really think, given how you feel for the girl, you could do what I plan to do to help her?"

When Kurenai's glare intensified and she immediately opened her mouth to respond, Kori held up his hand to stop her and spoke again. "I mean well and truly push her, Kurenai-sensei. You both have an established relationship, its too late for you to switch up your approach in teaching her…even if you wanted to, it would backfire given your relationship. I can't afford to act ignorant anymore and I realize now. It's my job to see Hinata healthy and physically capable again, and that's all…and I could do that and leave it be. But I'll tell you why I jumped on the chance to train her a little…I see hot molten lava in that girl's broken eyes. She's hungry, starving for a chance…and I-I believe in her potential. Potential is immeasurable by all means and nearly limitless, I will see she realizes it within these next two months. I will be harsh with her, but fair…and yes, having Hiashi Hyuuga owe me for it will be quite the bonus for me. I'm not being entirely selfish, and I'm not going to taint or kill the girl. You might greatly dislike and distrust me now, but you know me better than that."

The office was sick in its silence and Kori sighed out. He'd said more than he wanted to, really, more than he should have…but seeing Kurenai look at him with such loathing actually…hurt. He was an asshole, stubborn by all accounts, and he didn't give a damn what people thought of him…but something in Kurenai's eyes bothered him. He just wasn't sure what it was at the moment. "Ahem…So, what do you think?" He sighed out lamely. He could shrink to nothing in front this woman's gaze right now. She really could be intimidating when motivated.

Kurenai was still glaring at Kori, but not with as much heat as before. On the inside she was actually quite taken aback by his words and it left her feeling a little speechless, as well as suspicious. The Kori she knew now didn't talk like that, nor did she like how he was looking at her, and that was guilty. He looked guilt ridden and she had a difficult time envisioning this present Kori with the Kori of the past. He'd made it abundantly clear just who and what he was years ago, so why this now? And why with her?

Kurenai closed her eyes thoughtfully. This hadn't gone anywhere near how she'd expected it to, but she was still angry. She figured by now, they'd both be hip deep into a heated argument with him telling her to 'kick rocks', that's exactly how he'd say it too, because Hinata was under his purview for the next two months and he didn't give a damn about her or her petty worries…but it'd been the exact opposite.

'_Just what the hell is going on? I feel like I might catch a headache trying to see deeper into this and I can't handle him right. I don't know what this is or what he's playing at, but this isn't Gen'ya Kori. Fine…'_ Kurenai found herself sighing as well, feeling drained for some reason as she stood from her seat.

"Well, I'm going to hold onto this in the meantime. Hope you don't mind…actually, I don't care if you do. I'll keep this between us for the time being, but if you overstep your bounds just once; I won't hesitate I'll just ruin you. You dug your own hole Gen'ya, no one's going to feel sorry for you, and I won't let Hinata be dragged down with you. Just know, I will be speaking with the Hokage about you. I can't trust in your pretty words, people rarely change, and I couldn't look Hinata in the eyes if I did nothing to look out for her."

Kori ran his right hand through his hair, finally breaking eye contact with Kurenai as he leaned further back into his chair. "Fair enough, Kurenai-sensei. I don't have anything planned for Hinata today, so feel free to bring her team around…stay as long as you like." He said cordially, standing as Kurenai turned to walk out of the office leaving the door open after departing.

"…Fuck me." Kori rubbed his face into his hands as he sat back down in silence. He looked to the papers stacked on one side of his desk and lifted another blank sheet from it, placed it down before him, and started over on his notes.

. … . … .

Hinata slowly awakened at sunrise, the strength of the early morning sun rising over Konoha brought light to the village and filled her room with a cool warmth. "Nn-hmm," sitting up in bed and stretching her arms out to loosen up her back and arm muscles, Hinata slid the bed sheets aside and silently slipped out of the bed to place bare feet on the cool tile floor of the hospital room. She brought herself to stand before the window and gazed out at the village considering. _'Right about now I'd be home, going through the motions...likely failing in a spar against Hanabi-chan, or disappointing my instructor with the weak form of my Jyuuken.' _She thought it was a good thing she felt especially recovered and rested. _'Something tells me I'll need it, Kori-sensei seems like he'll be just as strict an instructor as father.'_ She sighed, being an early riser most of her life made her feel a slightly off balance after waking up later than usual. _'I'll just have to get over it, no one wants to hear excuses and I don't want to give Kori-sensei cause to regret putting this faith in my recovery.'_ Mind filled with self-doubt, Hinata stifled her sigh as she turned away from the window.

Just as the young Hyuuga maiden made her way towards the bathroom, still wearing the hospital gown she'd been admitted in, a few knocks arrived on the door to her room. "Yes? Come in." She answered in a soft, but regal tone of voice, stopping in her tracks.

She watched as the door quietly opened. Hinata blinked when the head of a nurse poked through the crack in the door. "Oh, Hyuuga-sama, good. You're already up and looking quite refreshed!" The medical woman smiled and made her way into the room carrying a small black gym bag.

"I was just about to get washed up," Hinata informed quietly.

"Oh, perfect then!" The nurse smiled as she stepped over to the bed and placed the bag down on top of it. "Kori-sensei asked that I bring you these gym clothes and escort you to the hospital's rehabilitation area soon as you're cleaned and dressed up."

"Very well, I shall be ready within the hour." Hinata nodded in acceptance as she took the bag into her hands and bowed slightly to the nurse. "I thank you." Hinata smiled pleasantly.

The older woman returned her smile politely and briefly bowed. "Of course, Hyuuga-sama. We wouldn't leave you to find it on your lonesome after all. I'll be waiting just outside once you're ready. Please, feel free to take your time." With that the nurse turned to leave the room closing the door behind her with a soft click.

One half-hour later Hinata stepped out of her room feeling just a little insecure, which was nothing new to her, but the nurse escorting her didn't seem to pick up on it. That, or she pretended not to notice. A bare smile met Hinata's slightly flushed, embarrassed gaze as the nurse's eyes looked her up and down.

"Great," the woman exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "The clothes fit you wonderfully, Kori-sensei got your body type just right!" While the nurse sounded pleased, Hinata was feeling doubtful with the way the clothes fit her. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks when the nurse revealed Kori-sensei had been the one responsible for getting the size of her clothes right. She didn't know how, but her thoughts were going towards the gutter and she fought to beat the suggestive thoughts out of her mind.

Hinata looked down over herself again. The clothes she was provided were completely black with the top being form fitting and sleeveless, if not a little tight, at least she thought so. She felt more than a little exposed. Even worse was the matching pants that hugged up her legs and budding hips, stretching down her ankles to the black shinobi sandals with a short heel tied to her feet. Their style was different than her usual footwear, but it was the only piece of her attire she felt comfortable in currently. It was almost dreadful for her to dress as she was, despite knowing they were typical gym clothes. She just hoped the pants weren't too thin as to reveal the lining of her underwear. She was too aware of the form fitting top revealing the budding endowments of her chest. There was a reason she wore baggy and loose fitting clothes along with her oversized hooded jacket. Which she'd have worn if it hadn't been ruined after her fight against Neji-nii-san.

Hinata sighed as she turned her attention to the nurse again. "Please, follow me. Kori-sama is a very punctual person, so we don't want to annoy him by being late to your first session, now do we?" Hinata only nodded in silent agreement.

She found herself quietly hoping that the young medic-nin wasn't as ruthless as her father tended to be during her time training with him in the past._ 'Kurenai-sensei was really worried that Kori-sensei would do something to hurt me...she let me off once I agreed to tell her should anything untoward happen, but then, that would just alienate Kori-sensei wouldn't it? He wouldn't hurt me though, right? He is, for all intents and purposes, my doctor; so it should be fine...right?' _Hinata wondered as she made her way to the hospital's ground floor with the nurse. When she noticed they were passing through the check in/reception area however, she became curious; seemed the nurse was leading them towards the hospital's exit.

"Uh-hum...wh-where are we going?" Hinata timidly inquired.

The nurse glanced her way questioningly, "hm? What do you..? Oh! You mean why are we leaving the hospital?" Young Hinata had spoken so quietly that she'd barely heard the girl say a single word.

"The hospital needed a larger area to house its rehabilitation center as more responsibilities were approved for it." The nurse considered something before continuing. "Really, it's more like a science center. It not only helps shinobi to recover, but also studies chakra and the varying effects in the ninja body, along with physical and athletic study like biomechanics, efficiency, injury prevention, medical/chakra/fuinjutsu theory studies, etcetera. There's also a small dorm where some patients stay for tests. The hospital had all the necessary resources just not the space; so it's a detached location. It's nearby though...its sort of hidden by the rear of the hospital and is somewhat new. That's likely why you didn't know about it." The nurse smiled kindly.

Hinata remained silent at the nurse's side as they departed the hospital. As they stepped outside the sun beamed down from overhead from a sparsely clouded blue sky as she was soon led to a small stone path edged by trimmed rose bushes. The path guided both females along the east side of the hospital towards its rear, just as the nurse had said. Near the end of the path was a round-a-bout with a large, flush tree planted at its center.

Hinata couldn't help smiling as she stepped around the tree basking in the sunlight, the imagery lightened the young Hyuuga's heart as the location soon arrived to her pupil-less gaze.

_Institute of Shinobi Sciences and Recovery. _In comparison to the hospital building that shaded it, the building was much smaller. It stood two stories proud; between the hospital and the large tree a few feet back, it was very much hidden. Unseen lest one traveled the red brick path leading to it. Built in a modern fashion with function in mind, it was a mostly brick foundation with large glass windows making up the majority of its facade. The style suggested a flashy and expensive presence when its design was actually cost efficient. The building's namesake was spelled out over top the entrance in clean, white lettering with Konoha's leaf insignia purposely made to serve as an awning over the entryway.

At two stories tall, the building managed to stand imposingly over Hinata; causing the small to receive a not so subtle reality check of her situation. It all made her hyper aware of the fact that whatever went down here...this was likely her very last shot to be recognized as anything more than a failure in both her father's and the clan's eyes. That's if they hadn't already made up their minds and this was just a test to reassure them she would never be more than she was today...which, if they told it, would be 'nothing' and 'no one'.

Hinata was pretty certain they had their minds made up, but then Kori-sensei seemed to truly believe otherwise; if his words to her a few days prior rung true. Thinking back over their sit down in her hospital room she couldn't see Kori-sensei being a party to their plot, if any were in play. For better or for worse, she was sure she'd find out.

At the front door of the institute's entrance rested a small intercom and button, which the nurse pressed. A soft buzzer could be heard from the speaker and scant few seconds of silence passed before a soft clicking signaled a reply.

"Institute of Shinobi Sciences and Recovery." Hinata's eyes widened imperceptibly as a voice on the other end announced the facility's name. She could only imagine what the inside of the place must've been like. Shinobi sciences, recovery, performance, theory...it all entailed a very long list of categories, sub-categories, and she'd have been lying if she denied that her interest was very piqued about the goings on within such a place dedicated to the research of many things inherently ninja. Many of which appealed to Hinata's more ninja support leanings and she wondered what they would think of the healing balms she created by hand. She quietly noted to herself to show Kori-sensei when the chance arises.

What was more… If the young iryo-nin could make it so she wasn't absolutely and painfully useless or quite so pathetic as she currently was one-hundred percent of the time, maybe just fifty percent of the time. Well then...she'd quite honestly take that as a win. Even then, Hinata knew that wouldn't be enough for her family to no longer consider her a complete waste of Hyuuga DNA.

"Yes," the nurse responded into the intercom while the diminutive Hinata's mind whirled with thoughts of the facility's responsibilities. "Here to escort Hyuuga Hinata for her appointed time with Kori-sensei."

A short pause followed the nurse's announcement before the reply came. "Yes, we've been expecting her. Wait for the buzzer, then open the door. Thank you, and welcome to the Institute of Shinobi Sciences and Recovery." The sound of another buzzer followed the announcement, then a repetitive clicking noise that startled Hinata, signaled the entryway unlocking.

"...And here we go," the nurse smiled to Hinata as she held the door open and in doing so pulled the young Hyuuga from her usual round of deep worry, anxiousness, and lamenting. "Try not to worry so much, Hyuuga-sama. Kori-sensei is a fine medic. He is rough around the edges, but purely dedicated to his patients and his work. Think of this as an end and a beginning...the end of a previous you, the beginning of an improved you. If you've heard unpleasantness of him, then I suggest leaving such preconceptions here, and only bringing a dedicated mentality. Dedication is all he'll ask of you…" Assuring Hinata, the nurse held her smile.

Hinata blinked but smiled a small smile. It seemed the nurse mistook her self-deprecating for nervous energy, which she was nervous, but...the Hyuuga maiden decided not to think too much on it and passed the nurse to step inside. She didn't want to be rude by correcting the woman when she was being so kind, and her words were extremely helpful in the end. Despite the positivity, she had heard some takeaways of Kori-sensei's personality and habits, and she was still uncertain about the young man she had yet to train under.

In the end, Hinata simply gave the nurse a meek and polite smile. "H-Hai, and thank you." She bowed her head gently while stepping inside with the nurse following after.

**. … . … .**

_**AN: **__Pacing and patience. A lot of Hinata established here, like I wanted. We got to see a good bit of Kurenai as well as where she and Kori stands. What's between them and what'd he do to earn the misfortune? How did he come to find himself with Anko and Orochimaru at one point? We'll see… I would've made things longer, but pushing a chapter to establish the better parts of the story to say 10,000 words or 20 pages in word would be overkill. The good is soon to come however. Next chapter will definitely see things ramped up and Hinata and Kori's first session together is going to leave both parties frustrated and feeling disillusioned._

_To clear some things up for those thinking about pairings. As of now I have none planned, but a few will come to play and be an important part of the story. Hinata and Kori's relationship is that of hopeful student and reluctant teacher, Kori and Kurenai one of mutual dislike, Kori and Anko mutual respect and friendship. The scope is limited between a handful of characters right to focus on laying the foundation to the story, the world will expand. Thus the pacing and patience. Reviews are always appreciated..._


	3. Label 3: She Just Doesn't Know It Yet

Grey/Label

.

_**Label 3: She Just Doesn't Know It Yet**_

**. … . … .**

_**AN:**__ I wasn't going to do an author's note, but felt the need to address a few things. I lost my laptop awhile back to a serious virus, gotta get another. That wasn't really a problem tho. This pandemic is having an effect that I truly didn't foresee around the time I started this, so forgive me the late update. I hope you're all taking care in the end and you have my well wishes._

_This chapter might also seem short in comparison to the previous and I wasn't as meticulous in my editing this go around as I was with the other chapters. If anything feels off, forgive me. The chapter(s) after this shall pick up, promise that. This should also be the last chapter before we really start getting into the thick of it._

_I did have chapters like this one written out previously like I said, but after a read and edit I decided I had to go a different way. I definitely think it was for the best that I did so, you don't even want to know what I had planned before this. So with that, I hope you appreciate this latest chapter and if so, please leave me a review to let me know what you think._

_P.S. - For those of voting age, get out there and make your voice heard!_

**. … . … .**

Hinata quietly gazed around the area and when she turned to address her nurse again she discovered the woman had already related, leaving her in the open waiting area.

There were a bunch of seats set into a couple rows where she noticed a few ninja, who she guessed, were in que waiting to be seen. A large television was situated nearby playing a repeat of an old Princess Fuin movie. There was a check-in desk located across from the waiting area where a brunette receptionist sat behind a high wooden desk. Hinata supposed the woman could be a ninja as well, but was most likely a civilian as even low ranked ninja didn't tend to do such simple work unless required to.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san?" A soft voice called out in inquiry as Hinata finished taking in the simple layout of the area. The girl turned to see from where and whom the voice came from; finding a young woman dressed in attire similar to her own black and grey with a few differences that fit her form perfectly.

She wore a midriff style top which did well to show off a flat well-toned stomach. Matching yoga pants hugged low on her hips and pelvis accentuating mature curves. She appeared to be in her early twenties wearing a black-banded Konoha hitai-ite tied around her left bicep. She possessed smooth light-bronze skin with sky blue hair tied up into a functional bun set in place by two senbon while a single black braid of hair hung freely along her left cheek. Pupil-less orange-red eyes set into an oval face completed the appearance of a beautiful, and likely deadly, kunoichi. The tone of her flesh, rarely if ever seen in Konoha, only added an exotic allure to her overall appearance.

Hinata blushed faintly at the woman's presence, her cheeks heating up in awe and admiration. Hinata found herself thinking she was so very pretty and possessed an ideal figure that most, if not all, kunoichi would strive or even kill to have. She stood tall, back straight with a confident but not arrogant air of disposition. She was just barely able to keep herself from staring, but given the kunoichi's amused smile that followed, she knew she'd been caught gawking.

"Welcome, Hinata-chan!" The woman's smile grew and she introduced herself. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Hazel Skylark, feel comfortable in calling me Haze or Sky; whichever you prefer. I sometimes work with Kori-kun and I'll be working with you, in part, as he helps you rehab."

"Pleasure to meet you Sky-san," Hinata bowed slightly in a show of politeness and respect. "I look forward to our time together, I leave myself in your care." She smiled, "I wasn't expecting that there would be another that I'd be working with." She said purely out of curiosity.

Hazel nodded and stepped closer to Hinata, placing her right hand to her cocked out hip. "I understand. He was called on at the last moment, so while we wait on him you and I will get started ahead of him for a while. Before we do, are there any questions you have for me?" Haze inquired, her friendly smile still in place.

"U-um… What is it that we will be doing?" Hinata asked quietly, if not a bit nervously.

Haze nodded at the question as she turned around and waved a hand to signal Hinata to follow her through a pair of doors nearby. Hinata noticed the sign posted on said doors,

_**\- Notice: No patients beyond this point without authorized personnel. No unchecked food or drinks beyond this point except where allowed'. -**_

The two females walked in step as Haze led Hinata further inside the facility down a simple white-walled corridor.

"To start with we'll be going through some basic workouts, training practices, and other related things that you might already be familiar with. We'll monitor you as you do, finding the hows and whys to your body's response to each module as you do. That'll help us get a baseline on your technique and ability. Before that, I'll be giving you an athletic rub down to help rid your body of any tight and exhausted muscles from your unfortunate experience and hospital stay. It'll help when the time comes for you to perform the exercises we have planned for you.

Hinata remained quiet, choosing to listen closely to Haze as they began passing a few doors. She blinked at the mention of a massage but didn't get to question it as Haze suddenly stopped at one of the doors and pushed it open for the young Hyuuga girl and waved her inside. As Hinata silently stepped into the room she noted that it looked like an ordinary physical exam room only with a massage table in place of an exam table. There were also half-melted, unlit, aromatherapy candles placed throughout.

"Please get undressed. You can cover yourself with one of the towels there on the table, but I'll need you fully undressed. I need to gather a few things we'll need before getting started. I'll be back in a few." Haze instructed before disappearing behind the door out into the hallway.

Hinata found herself blushing deeply, feeling a little scandalized as Haze closed the exam room door and disappeared. Despite her feelings, she began to undress without delay taking the time to fold each article of clothing and placing them into a neat pile on the table. She took the small white towel from the same table nearby and held it against her pale form with a gentle shiver, now bared nude. As she climbed onto the massage table she realized that the small towel would only cover her backside and immediately felt embarrassed and flushed for it. As she lay on her stomach onto the cool massage bench she was confronted with the reality of the size of her budding bosom.

Not wanting to dwell on the growth of her chest so as to not be confronted with the insecurities she felt about her body, insecurities she definitely wouldn't be able to bring herself to confront so suddenly at this time; she instead decided on wondering where Kori-san was right then. Despite Haze's explanation she really couldn't help questioning if he'd already changed his mind about her or was having newfound doubts.

As usual, the doubt that led to that train of thought was deeply ingrained into her being due to years of abuse and neglect as it came to the forefront, and she just couldn't help giving herself over to the invading negativity her weakness invited. A feeling she was confronted with the most in her young life; as well as the one she was the most used to. A whimper escaped her as she bit down on her lower lip to stifle the sound and closed her eyes tight as she took a deep, weepy breath as she was assaulted by the bad memories of her upbringing.

**. … .**

Rin's pleasant smile never faltered as she eyed her protege as he settled into a chair directly across from her desk and reclined into a partial slouch. The mannerism with which he did so made her quietly giggle. She attempted to stifle and hide her giggles behind a closed fist but Kori heard the tinkling laughter, and though innocent, Rin's quiet giggles made Kori narrow his eyes at the brunette in suspicion.

Having gained his attention; it was then that Rin decided to take that opportunity to start reviewing the copy of Hinata's care plan that'd been presented to her upon his arrival to her office.

Due to the protocols placed on him, copies of this care plan had to be submitted to herself as his supervisor and mental physician, as well as to the Third Hokage. Kori was feeling disgruntled, for it was obvious to Rin, he hadn't slept and had likely put the plan together overnight. The plan needed approval before he could do anything with his Hyuuga patient and came first and foremost before everything else...

Despite that, she knew he had an assistant presently starting with the girl ahead of time, but she decided to let it go and to not admonish him for skirting protocol...this time.

Besides, he seemed to be in a spot of hurry and slightly more disgruntled than usual. Most people that knew him just thought he was unstable when he acted out or unreasonably. After a few psych sessions Rin felt comfortable putting those occasions up to his lack of sleep and stressful workload. Just like now.

She held back the sigh she felt creeping up. If she mentioned it though, he'd just get upset and this meeting would devolve into an argument. Kori just loved mistaking her concern and care for his well-being as nosy meddling; essentially accusing her of trying to dig into his personal life. The sort of things that made her wonder just when he'd changed so much when their relationship had altered into what it was now? Or maybe...Kori had always been that way and she'd never noticed the signs?

_"I'm single for a reason." _He liked to tell her. Of course, she'd take that sassy remark over the disrespectful words he tended to say to others, especially to the Hokage.

Focusing back on the file before she was caught with her mind wondering she finished skimming over it. She smiled, finding the appropriate language and requirements needed, mentioned within the file. Nodding, she prepared to mark the documents with her approval.

Despite having rushed to get it done overnight the paperwork was still up to his as well as her own perfectionist standards. It was more than acceptable.

Rin hummed softly and pleasantly applied her signature and stamp to the document followed by a bloody thumbprint after nicking her finger on a sharp point. Smiling proudly to the tired eyed Kori she spoke again. "Well done, it seems you've gotten what you need to continue with your physiology and biology studies. I'm excited for you, and I look forward to the results." She beamed at him.

He was one of her star pupils...for better or for worse. It was with little help on her part that he established this program to a standard degree that morbidly previously got overlooked.

Kori let out a relieved yet tired sigh as he sat up a bit straighter. "Thanks sensei." He was grateful that there wouldn't be any setbacks. He was already anxious enough as it was.

"The only thing I'll ask you is that you make sure to do right by your patient…" She took a breath, "as well as yourself." She finished meaningfully. "Don't worry about the Hokage either, I'll send his copy to him myself."

Kori silently nodded in understanding as he prepared to depart Rin's office as her personal request went through one ear and out the other. He bowed to her, "of course." He flashed her the victory sign and winked cockily at Rin as he departed her office.

Rin blinked and watched as her office door closed behind him before shaking her head. _'Please, just please stay out of trouble for once, Kori-kun.'_ She thought worriedly to herself. She liked and cared deeply about Kori, but every time he acted out; her reputation as his sensei took a hit. Rin both felt and knew that her career couldn't survive his constant misbehavior.

**. … .**

_**-Facility Map-**_

_**~Zero-Gravity pool: Green**_

_**~Space-Time Tunnel: Red**_

_**~ALT Area: Green**_

_**~Pools and Spa: MF1 Red**_

_**~Training/Rehabilitation Areas: Blue**_

_**~Reception/Waiting Area: Yellow**_

Hinata looked at the sign overhead as she passed by it twiddling her thumbs around and around themselves repeatedly. Her lavender white eyes darted to and fro anxiously, and her cheeks were flushed a deep red out of sheer embarrassment.

As the Hyuuga heiress followed a few steps behind Haze she tried one more time to calm her burning, glowing red blush and once again she was unable to. The reason the fair-skinned kunoichi was presently blushing so deeply was due to the athletic rubdown Haze gave her prior. The woman responsible for her condition hadn't said much since their visit to the Hydrostatic pool, nor did she make any jokes or comments about the experience.

Hinata had never experienced a massage of any kind before in her young life and despite abuses suffered in her clan home that wasn't to say she hadn't lived a pampered or privileged life, because she certainly had. She differed from most of her kin by choosing to perform basic and menial tasks for herself that other main house Hyuuga took exception to, choosing to take advantage of their secondary house family for such things.

Despite that simple truth, Hinata didn't know if all massages were the same or similar but Haze's touch didn't only leave her body feeling the benefits of the rubdown. Not only did she feel renewed, no longer sore, limber, and more fleet of foot than she could ever remember, but the blue-haired woman's touch also left her body feeling electrified. She'd also moaned in such ways she'd only ever dreamed of experiencing with a certain whisker faced blonde shinobi. She'd practically been an oozing mess beneath Haze's hands, and loud...very loud. That was up until she began to feel like a dam being overwhelmed. She was left a little damp from the whole experience.

Haze never said anything more than what she needed to communicate after that, but she did catch the hint of an amused, knowing little smirk at the corner of the trainer's mouth.

She'd tried to watch Haze with her Byakugan between her gasps and moans but she was only partly able to see what was being done but not how. She watched, partly mesmerized by the warmth of the white not green chakra and she also didn't hear Haze say the name of any jutsu. White, not green, the chakra was sent through the entire musculature of her body in pulses from her palms that varied in rhythm and strength. She did that while also using traditional hand massage techniques, or so she'd mentioned. There was a lot more to it and there was no way she would make more sense of it without asking Haze for an explanation.

Hinata found herself presently being escorted through the same white-walled corridor as before having just wrapped up everything in the 'zero-gravity pool'. It turned out to be a pool connected to complicated seals and special equipment. Hydrostatic Weighing, Hydrostatic body composition analysis, and Hydrodensitometry are a few of the names for what was done. Hinata learned it was a technique used to measure the density of a living person's body; so she guessed that's what they'd done. She didn't ask about the results and they didn't volunteer any information so she wasn't completely certain.

The pool was rather large and took up the majority of the space within a lab-type environment. Seals surrounded the pool and off to its side sat some sophisticated equipment manned by a few lab technicians. After being prepped Hinata found herself hooked to a harness by a pair of underarm straps connected to a pivoting arm mounted to the ceiling that raised and lowered her into the pool partly suspended. The entire process had taken about fifteen minutes.

Hazel suddenly spoke, breaking Hinata out of her moment of remembrance. "...With the athletic massage and Hydrostatic pool checked off, next will be the ALT room."

Curiosity immediately filled Hinata's pupil-less eyes as she caught up to step with Haze and looked to her. "What is the ALT room?" She naturally inquired; her inquiry caused Haze to burst into light laughter which caused Hinata's expression of curiosity to turn to slight confusion.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so used to saying 'ALT' that I forget to properly say and explain it to those that are new to this. 'ALT' is short for Augmented Light Training. It's a room where seals align the ceiling and walls to project lights for a series of exercises to gauge reaction and response times. It also has a mode that creates virtual scenery and opponents for basic combat and strategy training. Since it's your first day we'll start with basic drills to get a baseline. In later visits the drills will branch off and also advance into various categories. This is the one thing that you'll continue to utilize while coming here."

Hinata nodded her understanding although it sounded like something she'd never heard of, then asked a question she hadn't really meant to speak out loud. "What about the massages?" She blurted out before immediately turning red again.

Hazel just chuckled before smiling knowingly. "Sure, if necessary." She trailed off with an amused giggle when Hinata realized she'd verbalized the thought.

**. … .**

Kori walked hurriedly from the hospital after departing Rin's office and made a b-line for the Institute of Shinobi Sciences and Recovery with their daily conference finished. Everyday starting at noon and ending sometime in the afternoon, the two medic-nins went over patient cases and updates from the day before or case studies, if any, together. Sometimes that included hospital progress and, or incident reports involving staff and patients. Sometimes, if time and opportunity allowed, they would meet earlier and perform patient rounds together, but Rin tended to see most of the patients personally more often than not as of late. Under usual circumstances; Kori, as well as some of the other up and coming iryo-nin working at the hospital, were only afforded the responsibility of seeing two or three patients every now and again.

However, that was for another time. Currently rushing to get to the institute as quickly as possible, jogging down the brick path and passing the tree leading to ISSR, Kori slowed to a stop as he finally arrived at the front entrance. He stopped, standing in place before the entrance as to give himself a few seconds to compose himself and catch his breath. It wouldn't do to let those he worked with to see him out of sorts in any way, shape, or form. In his mind it just wouldn't be professional to allow that image to enter the minds of the ISSR staff he worked with nearly daily, plus… There was something of an image he felt he had to uphold.

He took a moment to straighten out his medical haori and began gathering chakra around his hand as he placed it against a metal plate with a hidden seal positioned next to the door handle.

The hand sized seal was assigned to the handprints and chakra signatures of the iryo-nin's that were the heads or assistant heads of the various departments that operated out of the ISSR; about ten ninja in all. The seal glowed momentarily before fading away as the doors' lock was heard disengaging. Kori quickly snatched the door open and proceeded inside.

"Ah! Kori-sensei!" The receptionist stood from her chair behind the check-in desk as she noticed the door opening without her having to speak to or buzz anyone in as the young medic stepped inside, appearing a little disheveled and sweaty. "Hazel-sempai is in with Hyuuga Hinata-san…" she trailed off as Kori interrupted her.

"Where are they?" Kori inquired brusquely without pausing, heading directly for the double doors where the main facilities were located.

"Ah… Um, the Augmented Light Training area!... I believe." She called after him just as he disappeared beyond the double doors. Kori left the receptionist blinking and feeling slightly snubbed and dumbfounded. "He must be in quite the rush…" She mumbled to herself as she sat back down feeling quite ignored after the iryo-nin's terse arrival. "...How rude."

Kori arrived at the entry door to the Artificial Light Training area pushing open the door marked 'ALT Entrance' and swiftly stepping through. He arrived in a small corridor where he was greeted by two more doors, one marked 'Analysis & Observatory, the other marked 'Augmented Light Training Gym'. Taking a few steps forward Kori pulled open the door marked 'Analysis and Observatory'.

The Analysis and Observatory side was a dimly lit room where one wall held a large one way viewing mirror for watching active ALT exercises in the gym just on the other side. A monitor hung from the corner of the ceiling nearby displaying events from various angles. Against the back wall sat a table with a few chairs where a computer displayed and ran off statistical data and results from completed modules with graphs and other information to be saved, analyzed, and or collated for later analysis and comparisons. As well as other operational tasks, both basic and advanced.

Kori stepped over to the setup and took to looking over the numbers and results on the monitor. It seemed that Hazel had Hinata going through all basic exercises and level one skill tests with the Hyuuga currently wrapping up the final module. It seemed she was trying to get a good understanding of and a baseline on Hinata's abilities. All told she'd been at it for about two hours. A timestamp in the printout told him that only a fifteen minute break had been provided between the beginning and halfway point of the exercises. That time was usually set aside for rehydration, restoring electrolytes, protein intake, stretching, etc.

Kori pulled a pad out of his inside pocket and wrote down a note for digestive enzymes after checking Hinata's levels pre and post test break to assist with increasing her endurance and stamina. It seemed Hinata couldn't retain the level of output she showed at the start after the break. He wanted to see her performing at the same peak or preferably better after the break, for which he noted methods to help in doing so.

However, he sighed out of aggravation at having missed out on so much of Hinata's evaluation personally. Despite the fact he'd get all recorded results and the computer's recommendations and suggestions based on preset standards from the analytical performance records of the villages other shinobi and kunoichi to help provide suggestions and performance averages via the learning and progress algorithms its programming worked on, that just wasn't enough for him. The institute's computers were well programmed and very reliable, and while many of the other departments iryo-mom felt comfortable relying on their suggestions, that just wasn't enough to satisfy Kori. Especially when it came to the performance and biomechanics of a ninja.

For Kori there were still many things that printouts, graphs, and data couldn't tell or show him, information that he could only get by seeing things unfold for himself. Known as the eyeball test. Tells, habits, and other subtleties found in a person's natural actions and movements. A digital print out couldn't record or measure potential, motivation, doubt, hesitation, or a lack thereof. Field and ninja IQ were two things that could only be estimated at using numbers but not always entirely accurately. The eye test needed to be paired with the stats, the analysis, and the bit of technology; otherwise he felt he wasn't getting the big picture. A perfectionist by nature, missing Hinata's workouts ate at him and he truly felt like he'd been robbed of a good opportunity. Something he would work to rectify.

"Well, it can't be helped now." He sighed again, trying to even out his anxiety and took a seat in one of the two rolling chairs in the room as he noticed the last test ending and the two women preparing to leave the testing area. He cut his eyes over to the final few pages of the printouts that displayed the computer's final results, grading, rank comparison, and suggestions based on a numbered scale of 1-99 for simplicity. It displayed and rated strengths and weaknesses, reaction and response time, method, progression, energy expelled, as well as a total from overall performance expressed through all testing modules.

"Oh, princess...you are not going to make this easy for me are you?" He asked himself as he could hear the girls leaving the training room and preparing to enter the observation area. Just before the door opened he took a firm grip of the papers, crumpling them slightly, and standing to his feet again putting on a facade of disappointed indifference. He heard them enter, giggling to each other about something that he chose to assume was asinine given the results he held in his hand.

"Kori-sensei, finally decided to show eh?" Hazel grinned while discreetly giving Hinata a playful nudge.

"G-Good afternoon, Kori S-Sen-Sensei." Hinata managed to stammer out softly, developing a mild blush after Hazel's next words.

"Yes, welcome back. Little Hinata-chan here was both anxious and worried about your not coming to personally see to her sessions today." Haze's tone sounded amused as she winked at Kori despite noticing his 'less than pleased' demeanor upon arriving. Due to being assigned as his assistant for the last year she'd long gotten used to his tells, over-reactions, and outbursts. She knew beforehand he wouldn't be pleased with Hinata's results, but taking everything she learned from the heiresses personnel files, injuries, and today's performance; she thought Hinata was right where she should be in testing. Plus she was still recovering and weakened, but then she also acknowledged that he knew that already and to him it simply didn't matter. Kori held high standards, not only in himself, but the recovery and betterment of his patients as well. That kind of mindset made no room for excuses, period.

'This should be interesting enough,' Haze thought as she glanced at the small, blushing girl who finally noticed Kori's demeanor and looked about ready to wilt away any second because of it. She gave Hinata a small pat to the back of her shoulder that caused the girl to jump slightly before looking up at Haze with wide, worried eyes. Haze just smiled warmly and mouthed the words, 'stay strong, Hinata-chan,' under her breath.

"Hinata-san!" Kori barked, finally speaking and causing Hinata to jump again at the suddenness of the loud command. As the girl faced him again, nearly shaking, Hazel only shook her head lightly.

Kori shifted indifferent eyes from Hinata to Haze, noticing his assistant shaking her head. He looked at Hinata again, closely, and was able to see Hinata slightly shivering, but trying to control it. He sighed and decided to start over while reminding himself that he wasn't going to be able to get through to this girl using his usual hard-nosed tactics that the average shinobi responded to.

"Hinata-san," he started over, keeping his voice to a soft pitch as he began. "I promised I would be patient and understanding in my working with you. However, I will say it plainly, this is not nearly good enough. And I'm not saying that from a position of what I expect from you, but what I believe you expect or at least want from yourself."

He held the papers up to show Hinata the numbers, not intending for her to see them but for dramatic effect. "You started off well enough when it was just the touch and go light targets, as well as the stretching lights exercises. Getting to the human light targets and reality based field exercises you faulted and hesitated a high number of times." Pausing, he sighed. "I'd have to check, but this may be a new record for recorded faults and hesitations...I understand you're still recovering and if I asked Hazel here, she'd tell me you're testing well within parameters. This is not good, results like these get not only yourself seriously injured or killed, but it also gets your team hurt or killed. Nevermind the success of the mission."

Hinata had managed to calm herself down after initially being yelled at. Still, Kori's brutal honesty, no matter how kindly stated, did little to help her relax. As he mentioned her possible death in the field, then the possibility of her carelessness bringing harm or death to her team, she felt ashamed. Not even against virtual opponents had she been able to get over her doubts and hesitations for not wanting to bring harm to anyone, even an enemy. She refused to blame her injuries, but she felt boxed in. She knew that any potential enemy would try to hurt or kill her, but even with that thought constantly in mind she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

'Father's been right all along, I truly am pathetic. Even with non-existent, virtual opponents can I not overcome my fears.' Steadily losing control of her thoughts and preparing to spiral downward into a crippling bout of depression once more, Kori's next words brought her out of it with a shock.

"That said, I'd normally say you're finished for today, but I missed out on everything. These scores are just too low and it'd be neglectful of me to end things here." Kori stated as he held the papers up to take another look at the numbers. "Maybe we were moving too quickly," he muttered thoughtfully while nodding to himself. He then looked to Hazel who'd been silent. "Haze, you can check out for the day and we'll pick up tomorrow. I'll update you then, so we'll see you then."

Haze blinked and glanced down to the young girl standing by her side as the Hyuuga looked up at her as well. "You sure? I don't mind, really." She inquired as Kori went to the computer table and sat down again. She might've sounded worried, but it was more out of curiosity as Kori had never dismissed her before he was finished for the day.

"Yes, it's fine. Same time tomorrow." He said while using a highlighter to highlight some of the numbers on the printout in his possession. He didn't bother to look up.

Hazel could only agree and nod. "Alright then, if you're sure." She pat Hinata lightly on the shoulder when she noticed the girl was still looking at her. 'She's rather quick to get attached isn't she?' Haze asked herself. "See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan…" She said before bending down to whisper in her ear. "Be sure to listen closely to Kori-sensei."

Hinata nodded and turned to bow. "Hai, sensei. Thank you for today, take care." She returned politely.

"Don't mention it," Haze smiled and turned to see her way out.

"Alright…" Kori spoke up once Hazel had left, gaining Hinata's attention as the girl jumped to face him.

"We're gonna try something a little different, but only because you seemed unprepared." Kori said, with narrowed eyes on the printout, yet to really look at Hinata. "At least that's what I hope these numbers indicate." He grunted, suddenly standing to his feet.

Hinata only stared at Kori with wide eyes as the iryo-nin stepped passed her and out of the room as her heart began to race from nervous energy. "Lets go, princess. Now." She could hear him call out to her from the other side of the door before she got herself together and chased after him.

**. … .**

Hinata once again found herself surprised by the size of this place. She'd followed Kori deeper into the building to an area that held five indoor training areas. She was reminded of the dojos on the Hyuuga clan property, only these were made in the modern day fashion as opposed to the ornate, traditional aesthetics the Hyuuga preferred.

The entrance was made in glass. She noted that the floor was covered in blue matting, but if thrown it would likely still hurt. Practice dummies and targets lined the far wall with various practice weapons hanging from those same walls. Some were known to her, but others not so much. Hanging from the corner wall was a white flag with the symbol of Konoha displayed in green at its center.

Hinata shifted her gaze to Kori just in time to see the young medic remove his shoes, then bow towards the flag before stepping on the mat. Not waiting for a command she did the same, both removing her sandals and bowing respectfully to the flag.

Kori nodded towards Hinata in approval as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his medical jacket. "Very good… Now, what we're doing…or rather, what you'll be doing is something all ninja have done before. Shadow boxing, though you may know it as something different?"

Hinata looked slightly surprised, blinking at her sensei, but nodded. "Sha-shadow practice." She answered.

Kori nodded again. "That's very good. You were probably expecting more, something more strenuous given that surprised look a moment ago…" The medic couldn't help grinning when the girl's cheeks flushed, answering for her. "Well, no...you're still recovering and I can't use those numbers from the light training room, not even for a baseline." Knowing that statement would most likely make the girl feel discouraged, he was quick to move on to his point. "So, shadow practice it is. The difference here is that there are cameras and sensors lining this room that will keep track of and record each session from various angles. Each session lasts five minutes as our equipment can only hold recorded data for that length of time before needing to be stored and reset. Any questions?"

"Ano...no sensei." Hinata bowed her head to acknowledge she understood what was expected of her.

"Good, good…" Kori turned and walked over to the practice dummies lining the wall and grabbed one. "Now," he grunted out as he began dragging the heavy object to the center of the floor with some effort. "I don't know if you do better with or without the practice dummy, but for my sake I'd prefer you used it...for visual reference."

"Hai," Hinata acknowledged, watching with silent amusement as Kori dragged the heavy dummy to the center of the training area with one final grunt of effort.

"Good that you understand," Kori said, then turned to step off to the side. "Now, when I activate the cameras you can start when ready." He instructed.

Hinata nodded as she faced the training dummy, lowering herself into an offensive form from one of the Jyuuken's basic ready stances. As Kori prepared to start the first session Hinata was already going over movements in her mind.

"Apparatus Release: Record…" Kori vocalized quietly while holding the ram hand sign. As he finished, electronic whirring was faintly heard letting both present know everything was working. "You may begin now, stop only when you hear the buzzer sound!"

Hinata didn't need to be told twice, immediately starting into her routine with great speed and fervor that Kori had yet to see. For Hinata, she simply didn't want to disappoint Kori-sensei with lackluster energy or lazy effort after her bad showing given the results from the light training room. She was quick on the start, nearly beginning before Kori had even given the go ahead, at which point she lashed out with a Jyuuken strike to the training dummy's chest before streaming into a beautiful series of rapid strikes, thrusts, spins, and backhanded/reverse chakra-less soft hand strikes and other Jyuuken essences. She switched positions and stances seamlessly and so quickly that Kori almost found himself missing when she'd done it…almost.

He was generally surprised and _impressed_. However, Kori didn't show it as he kept a keen, focused, and expressionless gaze on his student/subject's actions as he made a mental note to compare the footage from this session up against her session in the light training room. He didn't blink, for fear of missing something. He didn't move, for fear of breaking her concentration. Although she wasn't using chakra in her techniques, he could feel faint fluctuations in the balance of her chakra which told him she would need to work on her chakra control, stamina, and breathing.

Meanwhile, before Hinata realized it the buzzer sounded and she struck the training dummy one last time before coming to a stop. She stepped back and bowed before looking to Kori hopefully, waiting to hear what he thought about her performance just then. However, she found his blank expression to be wanting.

"Well done." That was all Hinata got in regards to her performance from Kori-sensei. ".. I'll go and change over the tapes right quick and we'll repeat this exercise two more times before we move on." As he left the training area Hinata wasn't so sure that, 'well done', was applied to her performance but rather how well she carried out the simple exercise. Despite the familiar feeling of discouragement welling up inside her, Hinata chose to focus on her breathing as to regain her breath. She hated to admit it, but after just that first five minute run she felt a bit winded; which didn't bode well for her considering she had ten more minutes in two more runs left to go through.

She took in a deep breath and winced, her hand going to her left breast. She was still a bit sore and achy. She felt weak, defective just then. 'Dammit…' The young heiress mentally cursed out of frustration. Everything she did was done with comparisons to her sister's progress or her father's expectations and she knew that her father would find this all unacceptable for a Hyuuga, that he'd curse her weakness and lack of Hyuuga traits. Despite all the disappointment and frustration that weighted upon her lithe frame...all she could do was sigh heavily.

**. … .**

_"Alright, Hinata… Now that your first day is finished, I'll explain where things will go from here." Kori started with a slightly worrisome expression. "Are you sure you're okay? You're breathing rather heavily there."_

_"H-hai...sensei." Hinata breathed out as she was still trying to catch her breath after finishing the three rounds of shadow practice. She didn't want to appear weak, but she thought she must've seemed fairly pathetic in sensei's eyes as he asked her for the third time if she were okay. She again raised the water bottle that Kori had given her to her lips to drink more water while she waited for him to continue. She was still feeling a bit winded even after the cool down exercises, but before that she'd felt worse._

_"Very well." Kori commented, continuing. "We'll be picking up again tomorrow. You'll stay in one of the small dorms here on the second floor where your care will continue. Therefore, you'll have some responsibilities of your own to help with your own recovery. You'll have access to the training areas here whether or not we're scheduled to work together and you can also use the ALT room so long as Hazel is around to oversee. So, I want you to be mindful of taking some responsibility for your own improvement and recovery where you can."_

_"Hai, sensei." Hinata responded as she felt her breath returning to her._

_"Good. Also, there are a few others here right now as well. You may or may not see them around, I want you to know. That said, there's a few things I want you to work on. I want you to work on building up your chakra and chakra control, as well as your stamina. Generally, in the field, fights between enemy shinobi don't tend to last long, but then again you never know what can happen in the field. As to that, a nurse assistant will bring you some texts and instructions for what I want you to do, as well as show you to your room. You have the next few hours to yourself, but you cannot leave the facility as being here is akin to being in the hospital still. Use the time to consider how you'd like to recover and get better."_

_"Yes, sensei. I-I understand. Thank you." Hinata said bowing._

Hinata sat in meditation in the training area concentrating on the flow of chakra through her body. Kori-sensei left her here after stating that someone would be by to show her to her room and explain the rules of staying in the facility to her. She wasn't sure how long ago that was. After he'd told her that some of her recovery would be up to her as well, she decided that meditating on her chakra while she waited would only help her. As she thought about it, she enjoyed the simple exercise, but it was one she didn't do nearly enough. Especially considering that doing so would only help to strengthen her chakra and help better her chakra control. Although the exercise was a basic and simple exercise, even veteran ninja never stopped practicing; as meditating could only ever be improved upon. So there she sat, in silence, guiding her chakra and in turn letting it guide her in hopes of better understanding its flow and substance, and by extension improving her use of it.

Hinata allowed her mind to go completely dark, empty like a blank sheet of paper as she entered into a deep state of chakra meditation. The young heiress's mental faculties were fully focused on her chakra flow; where it flowed, how it flowed, and what that flow was like.

"...-sama..?"

"-...ata-...-am…"

"...Hinata-sama!"

Hinata jumped slightly, her eyes twitched as her dark eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown; or more like she pouted, losing focus of her chakra and being pulled from the deep meditative state she'd submerged herself in. Pupil-less pale lavender eyes calmly opened, gradually regaining focus as her vision sighted someone standing before her. It took Hinata about a second to realize it was an ISSR staff member standing before her while smiling kindly her way. She next recognized the smiling woman as the nurse that escorted her to the facility earlier that day.

"Ah, ye...yes?" Hinata questioned with a cute little tilt of the head; still regaining her wits about herself. 'Just how long was I meditating for?' The young Hyuuga thought to herself while realizing she felt rejuvenated from the day full of physical activities.

"Yes, thank goodness you came back to us." The nurse said as the young woman's gaze settled on her. "I apologize for interrupting your meditations, I thought you'd simply fallen asleep."

Hinata listened silently as she slowly rose to her feet while reality returned to her, surmising she must've been at it for quite awhile as her backside had become slightly numbed from prolonged sitting on the stiff mat of the training area where Kori-sensei had left her to wait. "Is something wrong?" Hinata inquired, feeling as if she were forgetting something.

"Oh! No, not at all. I'm simply here to escort you to your dorm room and help you get settled in, Hinata-sama. Your belongings have already been taken to the room. The nurse bowed slightly to her. "

'Right, that's what I forgot.' Hinata thought as she began stretching out her arms and legs, as well as her back. "Hai. Very well, please lead the way." Hinata bowed her head slightly in thanks.

The friendly nurse smiled and nodded and the two women began their way out of the training area. "I'll explain the rules of staying here while we walk. You'll have more freedom of movement than if you were still a patient at the hospital. Therefore, I hope you don't mind my saying that while you can use the time to train, visit the garden around back, and even continue meditating; as well as other activities, that perhaps a short rest would do you good before continuing with your routine. I don't mean to be presumptuous, it's just that you have exhaustion written all over your face." She smiled. "That said, with permission from Kori-sensei and Hazel-sensei, you may also be able to leave ISSR property for short periods of time should you wish to. Despite having residences here, it operates more like an outpatient care clinic."

Hinata blinked and giggled softly at the nurse's concern for her tiredness. "Oh, it's quite alright! You may be right, Kori-sensei and Hazel-sempai put me through some interesting tests today. It's probably best I get to bed early this evening…" She said, thinking it over. "Especially given that I've only left the hospital and am still recovering by all rights." Hinata sighed at having to admit that despite knowing her body was still a bit achy and sore for good reason; she made a mental note to speak with Kori-sensei about it tomorrow.

The nurse giggled herself. "They likely took it easy on you, so just know that once you're better healed, they may drive you crazy. Those two are workaholics if I've ever known any."

"I-I see…" Hinata said slowly, biting her bottom lip at hearing that. It wasn't because she hadn't been expecting something like that to come up, but hearing it from another only reinforced that she was in for a trying time. Despite the fact that Kori had said as much.

Sensing the sudden worry and apprehension in Hinata's tone of voice the nurse couldn't help laughing freely again. "Try not to think about it. They're both good at what they do, so if they challenge you especially…just know it's because they believe you can get through it."

"H-hai...arigato." Hinata muttered softly, a small smile present at the reassurance she'd been given.

**. … .**

After leaving Hinata behind at the clinic and having released Hazel of her responsibilities prior to that, the Konoha medic paid a short visit to his office to pack a few files and paperwork into a small backpack having decided to take his work home with him. He'd been working through the night in his office until he passed out at his desk for the past week; eating little more than vending machine food here and there and not properly keeping himself hydrated. By now he could feel that bad routine catching up to him. He thoughtfully acknowledged that should he continue like that much longer then Rin would start to notice and needlessly, zealously worry. That usually prompted invasive questions which, if not answered to the kind, tragedy stricken doctor's satisfaction, would only cause her to give him a few days off-duty from his medical responsibilities.

That was something that he definitely didn't want and couldn't allow to happen… For more than one reason. Besides, now that he was actually going to be working more steadily than before, thanks to Hinata's medical needs, it would've just been horrible timing. Therefore, he decided it was a good idea to pay a little more attention to his own care and needs.

Kori glanced upwards to the sky where the sun was setting beyond the four stone faces of the previous and present day Fire Shadows. Realizing it would be dark before long, he decided on stopping by one of his preferred eating locations on the way home for a big, early dinner. That decision made, he soon found himself lifting the cloth flap to the entrance of Ichiraku's ramen stand, talking up a seat on a vacant stool at the bar. Giving a discrete glance around the small eatery he took note of a few guests occupying a couple booths off to the side giving him displeased glares before a familiar presence caught his attention.

"Kori-san," Ayame started with a pretty smile after exiting the small kitchen at the back to see a familiar face. "Long time no see, stranger." She added as her smile turned slightly towards teasing before she turned slightly to look over her shoulder, back towards the kitchen. "Hey dad, come see who the wind just blew in!" She called out before facing Kori again.

Kori allowed a faint smile to show at the words of the ramen stand waitress as he replied to her banter. "Ah, now please don't say that. You'll make me feel bad." He placed his right hand over his heart to feign being hurt by her words.

In response Ayame giggled a little before pouting playfully and sticking her tongue out at the medic just as her father arrived from the back.

Owner of the ramen stand, chef Teuchi, came out from the kitchen shortly after being called forth by Ayame and gasped in an exaggerated, obviously fake, manner. "Blown in by the wind indeed! Right when I was beginning to think you were avoiding us." Teuchi, as boisterous as always, laughed good naturedly causing the medic-nin's smile to grow a bit. "Kori, it has been awhile, how've you been?" Teuchi asked after getting in a bit of teasing.

"Good to see you doing well, old man...Ayame." He nodded once. "Hell, I can't really complain about it. Work has picked up a bit, but really it's business as usual." Kori spoke, choosing not to comment on his standing within the village. "Enough of that though...I came here to enjoy myself with some good food! And hook me up with a bit of sake, eh?" Kori winked at the ramen chef and his daughter to move past the chance of having unpleasant conversation with his request and feigned good nature.

Teuchi paused only briefly having caught the false smile and excitement from Kori, something that reminded him of another of his favored customers. However, the old man was quick to move on without letting his concern show as he responded in kind. "Of course, of course! That's what we're here for after all...Ayame, get our customer's order and I'll see what I have of the sake variety." Teuchi winked as he turned to head back to the kitchen.

Sake wasn't on Ichiraku's menu and only a handful of people knew he'd serve it at request, but only to his more preferred customers.

"Yes, father!" Ayame responded to her father's words as she smiled at Kori brightly. "And so, what'll it be?" She asked kindly.

Kori didn't need to think about it. "Let me get two of the pork ramen with extra pork, and one shrimp ramen with an egg. Y'all know how I like it." He grinned, winking at her and causing the young waitress to blush softly.

"Of course, I'll be right back with your order!" she chirped in her usual bubbly manner as she turned to give the order to her father. Kori noticed that as she did she was attempting to straighten and fix her hair beneath the cooking scarf she wore so no stray strands of hair showed.

He shifted his gaze to the few he'd seen in entering the ramen stand to find they were leaving. He picked up on their unpleasant, mumbled exchange as they passed him by and left.

"...Can't say I blame them. Man…" He sighed.

**. … .**

The sun had since made its departure replaced by the moon and its soft evening glow allowing the stars filling the sky to twinkle distinctly over Konoha during the beginnings of another evening.

Kori was part-way through his second bowl of pork ramen when… "Anko, good to see you. What brings you here this evening?" He said in mock politeness as he lifted chopsticks wrapped thick in ramen noodles to his lips to take his next bite.

The purple haired snake summoner slid into the vacant bar stool next to him with a fake pout. "Is that any way to greet your sempai?" She said more than questioned as she pounded him lightly on top of his head with a fist. "Besides, why can't I just catch up with you for once." She said as she made to reach for his sake saucer only to have her hand swiftly slapped away.

"Because you probably just smelled my sake and decided to come over." Kori snorted sarcastically as the kunoichi stuck her tongue out at him. Meanwhile he took the sake saucer before Anko could make another attempt at it and drank down the alcohol in it. He slid his now empty ramen bowl aside just as Ayame arrived and placed the third, shrimp bowl before him in a show of perfect timing. Nodding his thanks to the smiling waitress he spoke up again. "Can I get a second sake saucer, please?" He requested, sliding the decanter of sake along with his saucer towards a now grinning Anko.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Ayame agreed as she disappeared into the kitchen once more.

"Enjoy, there's about half left." Kori sighed.

"Yeah, but why the saucer? You know I don't…-"

"Because, I'm not going to just sit by and let you finish that off by yourself. I've only gotten a bit of it and we're not on the street so I'm also not going to watch you drink straight from the container like we are." Kori glared at her briefly before going for the first bite from his shrimp ramen. "Anyway, what's up with you lately?" He inquired after swallowing down more noodles.

Anko shrugged slightly as she poured some sake into the saucer and quickly downed it, sighing at the pleasant chill that coursed through her body afterwards. "Ah, not a whole lot. Same ol'shit really." She suddenly chuckled as if remembering something funny. "By the way, you've only dug a deeper hole with Kurenai. Heheh, she showed me what you wrote about her precious student after she briefly caught you in that genjutsu." She tsk'd in jest while refilling the saucer with more sake. "Such a cruel medical professional."

Kori bowed his head slightly to Ayame as she silently returned with another saucer for him so as not to interrupt the two conversing. The girl responded with a quiet, 'you're welcome', to which the former Jonin smiled before continuing his talk with Anko. "Life's a bitch and the truth hurts. I don't make the rules." Kori shrugged and snaked the small container into his possession again, filling his saucer and tilting his head back to down another swallow of alcohol. He quietly refilled it and slid the server back to Anko to let her finish off the remainder of the sake. "That's all you had to say?" Kori questioned, finding this conversation topic rather boring.

"Aw, don't be like that! I know my work is as usual, but you're the one with something new going on for the first time in awhile..." Anko suggested, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand after finishing off the last bit of sake. A soft blush now tinting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose due to the alcohol. "Are ya gonna to tell me anything or just keep acting moody?"

Kori sighed realizing he'd neglected his last bowl of ramen to the point of cooling but picked up his chopsticks despite the food's coolness and ate a few large bites. Truthfully he was stuffing the food into his mouth to buy himself some time to consider if he should answer Anko or not. After eating a bit more of the cooled ramen he sighed and placed his chopsticks down on the countertop and standing up from his seat as he counted out several bills of ryo to pay for the meal plus a gracious tip, he turned to depart the food stand without comment.

Blinking and her expression blank, Anko found herself left behind and partially confused by Kori's silence. 'What's going on with him?' She mentally asked herself; not expecting an answer as she stood and exited the ramen stand to catch up with the distant medic.

"Kori, what is…-" The purple haired kunoichi tried, but was instead interrupted.

"After everything that happened with that snake eyed psychotic it's kind of strange, ya know?" Kori asked her, speaking up for the first time in awhile.

"Huh?" Anko asked, sounding confused.

"Think about it. After everything that happened...I mean, I've trained patients a bit here and there, but that was always as a form of rehab. Now, here I am helping another patient rehab, but the amount of training...well, she's more like a student in that respect." Kori shrugged glancing over at the kunoichi. "I just never thought-..." This time it was him that was cut off.

"You never thought that you'd end up training or teaching someone like a student." Anko finished for him, nodding in understanding. "Hell, you ain't the only one. I've never thought about or even considered doing that, not even when old man third Hokage asked me to consider it." As they continued walking she seemed to consider something briefly before adding. "I mean, I don't even know if I could manage it. Dealing with one brat would be enough, nevermind three of them…" She grinned cheekily, patting Kori hard in the shoulder. "Better you than me!" She laughed in his face.

"Shut the hell up," he muttered, nudging her away from him with his elbow. "This ain't how I expected shit to go either." He said frowning.

"Haha, now you ain't making any sense!" Anko laughed again. "According to Kurenai it's all on you. You were the one who made that offer to the Hyuuga clan head and chose to take that route." She said through amused laughter. "You could've stuck with your medical obligations and left it at that, but you got in your feelings because Hiashi was being an asshole, and you acted without thinking about the consequences."

Kori's annoyed, but surprised eyes landed on Anko again. "When did she…" He trailed off remembering the surprise visit Kurenai made to his office and thinking back to his conversation with Hiashi; he really shouldn't have been surprised a master of genjutsu had managed to eavesdrop on that conversation. "Why am I even surprised?" He asked himself while shrugging.

"So, she wasn't exaggerating when she told me about that…" Anko whistled in mild surprise. "Totally unlike you to do something like that, especially these days..." She added, her lingering question going unasked.

"Ugh." Kori ran his hand over his face. "I know, I know! And don't ask me why… I'm not completely sure myself to be honest." He admitted with some frustration. Honestly it was something he'd been trying not to think too deeply about...despite knowing the answer already and continuing to ignore it. He just hadn't owned up to it yet.

"Because you couldn't help trying to get one over on that pompous Hyuuga." Anko snorted.

"...That's… True." Kori slowly admitted to both Anko and himself. "Despite all that, there's _some_ hope for the girl. She has a lot of potential. It's just that her clan's ways of doing shit might've…broken the girl. It's going to take some work getting through her…damage and insecurities." Kori sighed. "I have little idea about how to do so as well, although she showed some flashes."

Anko grinned sadistically, something that wasn't lost on Kori. "Anko, no. Hell no!" The doctor said immediately and adamantly.

"Oh, come on! Just a little?" She pouted unconvincingly due to the grin still on her face. "It ain't like I'm gonna hurt her. You'll be there after all!"

"Anko, I just started working with the girl." Kori said, thinking about something else. "Hazel will be helping me as my assistant, but I could use some extra eyes. Maybe you'll catch something we don't?" He said with a shrug. "I'll allow that much if you want to drop by and check things out when you've got time. But there's no way in hell you're doing anything hands-on with her, you blood thirsty psycho."

"Aww," the purple haired kunoichi sulked playfully.

"Take it or leave it." Kori huffed. "I'd probably be careful about letting Kurenai know you're even interested. She might become angry with you." He chuckled.

"Meh," Anko shrugged. "She'll get over it." Kori just laughed. Typical Anko, she was the type to do first and worry about the consequences later. She and Kurenai were near polar opposites nevermind their age difference, but somewhere in there it allowed the two women to get on well together. He had enough problems as it was, he really didn't want to take on any responsibility for becoming between those two… Then again, it would probably be more like four. He shuddered the thought...

Those two plus Inuzuka Hana and Uzuki Yuugao, the four of whom were sometimes known collectively as Konoha's Ice Queens. In truth, they were there second iteration of said grouping as the first generation had been made up of Nara Yoshino, wife of the current Yamanaka clan head; whom he didn't know, and two others that he'd never heard mention of. It was actually Yoshino Nara who passed the name on to the four young women after rumors of their close ties and collective antics against oblivious perverts, entitled men, and assholes in general spread around the village. Afterwards, it was only natural that fearful and careless men addressed them as such...behind their backs of course.

"So, are you planning to follow me home or go out for some entertainment?" Kori inquired, putting other thoughts aside as they entered Konoha's warehouse district. Affectionately referred to as, the red light district. Adult entertainment wasn't the only commodity to be found either. Many underground, back room, or black market deals took place in the area as well…within reason. Subject to the ANBU or Hokage, of course.

Crime peaked here in comparison to other areas, but only by a small margin; especially as of recently. The Hokage and his personal guardsmen discovered that crime stats of various types were dropping off before flattening at a steady number. It seemed that someone or someones were absorbing members of rival street teams, and other times dismantling others; which was especially the case for the more 'willful' and line stepping gangs. The Hokage with help of the ANBU had a good idea who was responsible, but as of yet had little reason to interfere. Therefore they chose to keep a close eye on the individuals and the situation in question, unless matters grew out of proportion or control. Such things had to remain at an even keel.

Gangs existing in Konoha or any ninja village might've been a funny thought to those that didn't know better, but then they all held their dark secrets...but so long as activities and involvement were limited to certain…businesses. There could be no overstepping of boundaries, challenging the village hierarchy. No wanted persons or missing-nin would be permitted and those involved in the underground knew to oust such people, or face harsh consequences and have their livelihood taken from them for aiding and abetting. As long as rules were followed, some decorum upheld, it worked, and there was a case for allowing limited untoward activities.

Just as an example there was no human trafficking, sex trafficking, or trafficking/dealing/making/distributing in 'designer' and 'especially harmful' drugs to or from Konoha. Limitations were set in place for nearly all business and items of underground dealings, from everyday shopping items (due to questionable origins and sources) to more rare, highly sought, or lucrative widgets like communication headsets often used among the ANBU (not especially rare like some other things, but fairly expensive and coveted among local groups for long range communication).

Despite their leanings the red light district gangs were fairly responsible and consistent about helping and looking out for those who were residents of the area; most of whom were underprivileged, lower income, overworked, and lacked help and resources. A percentage of what these underground groups collected was used to give back to the people and lend assistance to the businesses in the area. The Hokage was uncertain if they'd still do as such if the village didn't make them, but thus far he'd never heard complaint or had a problem with that specific stipulation.

Some of these gang members were not thugs by the common definition, some others were. However, these thugs were of a different sort when compared to the rogues that lived in the woods or mountains or outside smaller traditional villages. Their way of life was questionable, but on the other side of the coin, with a bit of overwatch, they were a natural and somewhat important part of the village's ecosystem. There would be no brothels, no shops, no properties worth anything if even the lower tiered residents didn't have some place to go. They might've made and produced less, but their money spent as well as anyone else's. Without such places, there would exist no reason for visitors to visit or tour an entire section of Konoha. No Kage wanted an entire district or section going abandoned, little used, or made to make their village look bad; the Uchiha district notwithstanding.

So, the red light district was a somewhat thriving and popular area; clean for the most part (there were a few apartment slum lords that needed to be taught a lesson)... For reasons that were more obvious than others.

Anko scoffed, seemingly insulted. "Trust me when I say, if I wanted entertainment...I wouldn't have to pay for it." She remarked while patting Kori on the top of his head. "You know better than that." She chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it!" Kori rolled his eyes while waving her hand away from his head. "...Damn."

Just as the two were about to get into a tussle indistinct and angry sounding yelling reached their ears causing them to stop midway. "Ha! You were about to get owned too." The snake mistress laughed while Kori was silent as he listened to the unclear screams. "Maybe it's a gang war for once." Anko suggested with some eagerness.

"Yeah, right… That would've been put to bed before it could ever start." Kori scoffed.

"And just what do you call these other gangs disappearing by some unknown figure?" Anko asked, sounding smart.

"I call it organizing, or consolidating. There were one too many gangs running around and now someone is tidying up and making the system more organized. Most of those groups were absorbed, not destroyed, and no one's been killed." Kori responded immediately.

"Not yet anyway, Anko added helpfully, "and just how do you know all that?" Anko asked, sounding suspicious as she playfully nudged Kori in his side.

"Because… I do have to live here and the streets talk, it'd be more odd if I didn't know. Now, come on; that seems to be coming from close to my place." He sighed tiredly. "Let's check out what's happening."

Anko grinned as she followed Kori. "Who knows, maybe I'll get to twist an arm or two." She chuckled menacingly.

"Easy, girl." Kori chided with a short laugh as they made their way down the red light district streets.

The two were eventually greeted by a somewhat familiar sight; a small crowd of people gathered into a loose circle around someone. The two looked closely trying to make out just who they were being nuisance to and hurling insults at. Kori frowned when he noticed more than insults were being hurled, and a pained outcry followed. 'And that was a stone.' He thought to himself, rushing forward with Anko close by; now having a pretty good idea what was taking place.

He took a quick glance up at the nearby rooftops searching for any ANBU in the area and spotted a two man team simply standing by and watching.

'More of this pointless bullshit.' Kori thought as Anko shoved passed him suddenly and forcefully pushed aside a few villagers making a hole to get through. He joined Anko as they placed themselves between the riled up villagers that unsurprisingly had a few ninja mixed in amongst them and the target of their ire.

Just as he suspected, it turned out to be Uzumaki Naruto taking more grief for their ignorance and unwillingness to get over the past; something he had no control over. A past that the blonde Genin was more a victim than a cause or a party to.

"Alright, god dammit! This ends right now!" Anko yelled at everyone present while releasing a bit of killing intent and causing the locals to step back.

The nerve and audacity of these people to continue doing such a thing…and some of them with their children present; it was utterly ridiculous.

As she heard some of them beginning to mutter in protest, she quickly cut them off. "I don't want to hear it, this is not happening! I don't care what you have to say and I'm not going to waste time trying to convince your bigoted, ignorant selves why what you're doing is ass backwards! Just get lost!"

Kori just stood by and silently watched, taken aback by Anko's aggressiveness and anger. He'd looked out for the Kyuubi kid on a few occasions when he was around for events like this, but he was only now discovering that Anko must have as well if her temper was anything to go by. It also seemed she experienced doing so many more times than he, because she was on fire almost literally.

She normally chose not to get involved in the business or problems of others, sometimes no matter how ugly, so his surprise wasn't completely misplaced. The situation also seemed personal to her for reasons he didn't know why.

Anko's displeasure was plain to see and together with her bloody reputation, fierce anger, and the kunai she was brandishing the villagers wisely chose to back off and slowly began dispersing bit by bit while grumbling curses and insults that were none too kind.

Kori just remained silent seeing that Anko had everything well in hand as he knelt down to help the blonde kid to his feet.

"You gonna be alright, can you stand?" He asked politely, voice purposely soft as the blonde boy nodded shakily while watching the new turn of events with wary, watery eyes. Kori couldn't blame him, this could turn bloody if anyone challenged the snake summoner right now.

"Yo-you don't need...to…" Naruto tried to speak, but his words kept catching in his throat.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-san. You're gonna be fine now. Just let us deal with this since the ANBU won't." Kori said to the shaken up Jinchuriki while staring up at the two figures on a nearby rooftop with a displeased glare. "They ain't being very professional right now!" He added loudly while continuing to stare at the unmoving pair.

"Well now, ain't this just typical." One of the shinobi amongst the disbanding mob stepped forward feeling brave, even in the face of Anko's pissed off presence and menacing aura. "Not one, but two traitors sticking up for the fox brat. The snake whore and the no morals medic who annihilated his own…"

The ninja didn't get to finish as a stone was bounced hard off his forehead, courtesy of Kori. The man hadn't even seen him pick it up or throw it.

"I suggest you close your filthy mouth about matters you know nothing about." He growled, a second larger stone being tossed up in hand while the big mouth held his head in pain. Kori made himself jump in when he noticed Anko readying to slit the nameless man's throat after calling her 'snake whore', which was pretty much a taboo around her. "The rest of you leave...now!" He ordered, flaring a large portion of his own killing intent that managed to scatter the remaining villagers. Naruto shivered beside him, able to feel a heavy pressure around him.

However, the ninja remained, backed by two other shinobi that refused to leave, but going by their facial features they seemed uncertain after the combined display of killing intent from Anko and Kori. "Or what?" The mouthy one continued, stepping closer. Anko and Kori both were about to put the three ninja down hard when the ANBU finally decided to act.

"That's enough out of all of you," the leader of the two ordered. "What's done is done, now all off you be on your way before we have you locked up and sent to T&I." He threatened.

That was enough to make the three random shinobi stalk off muttering backhanded insults, however...Anko just laughed at the threat. "Makes no nevermind to me. I'd actually like to see you do that! I work there after all, it'll be just like going home." She said licking her lips suggestively causing the unspoken ANBU next to his partner shiver slightly.

"Anko, stop it." Kori said, putting a hand to her shoulder. "It's over now, besides, since when did you openly challenge ANBU?" He asked as the woman shrugged his hand off of her, annoyed.

"Don't touch me, Kori. They're pissing me off." She scoffed, turning to face him. She then glanced down at Naruto whose wounds had already begun healing and stuffed her hands into her trench coat pockets as she turned to leave without a second word. As she left she purposely stared down the two ANBU. "Next time do you fucking jobs." She said clearly to them.

Kori just sighed and watched as she left wondering what the hell that was all about. The two ANBU eyed him, then Naruto before disappearing their own way. "Fucking lames." Kori muttered to himself. Most of the ANBU shinobi were legitimate, but there were always those few that did what they wanted when not being overseen. Such as those that let villagers beat on a young ninja with protected status for a time before bothering to stop things. If he remembered right, not too long ago there had been an ANBU ninja that had even joined in on one attack on Naruto's person. That had been the first and only person the third Hokage had killed for an attack against Naruto's well being, but most times nothing came out of it.

Kori made a note to bring this situation up with the Hokage and if he got one more lame reason as to why he could do little to nothing about it, he might just snap as badly as Anko had moments ago.

"You live in my apartment complex...and you helped me sometimes. Your name is Kori-san, right?" Naruto said suddenly, gaining Kori's attention. Naruto was usually bad with remembering names…or most things for that matter, but the man lived only a few doors down from him and as he said, Kori had helped him several previous times from misguided attacks by villagers. He'd also seen Kori multiple times with Anko and a few others over the last few years when out around the village. He couldn't remember whether or not he'd pulled any pranks on Kori in the past however.

The medic nodded. "So you do remember me, and yes I do. Come on, let's go. If you want to come by, I don't have much, but I do have a few cups of ramen lying around." He offered with a tired sigh. This little event had only further exhausted him mentally and worked his appetite back up.

Naruto's eyes lit up at the offer. "Sure thing!" He smiled widely. Kori had to give it to the kid, he sure got over things quickly...and healed just as fast too. He noticed that the scratches and bruises he'd seen in the boy had nearly disappeared.

**. … . … .**

"I heard that you passed into this year's Chunin Exam finals, congratulations by the way." Kori said as he placed a hot cup of beef ramen in front of Naruto who was sitting at his kitchen table. He watched as the blonde quickly peeled off the paper lid.

"Yeah I did! Thanks." Naruto responded as he took up the disposable chopsticks and began digging in. "But I don't know if it really matters." He said with a sigh looking slightly despondent as he chewed on his noodles.

Kori was standing by the microwave heating a second cup of beef ramen for himself when he noticed Naruto's sudden change in demeanor. "Ah...what do you mean?" He inquired curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto chewed and swallowed down a big mouthful of his noodles as he shook his head. "Everyone that passed has the month to prepare, they have their families and sensei's to help them, but my sensei chose to only teach my teammate Sasuke instead and pawned me off on another ninja who only taught me chakra control. He doesn't even like me." Naruto sighed again.

Kori listened as he took his cup of ramen from the microwave and pulled the lid off, tossing it into the trash as he made his way over to the table to sit down. "Chakra control is important though." Kori responded easily.

"And just how will that help me defeat anyone? I have to fight Hyuuga Neji for my first match! I barely know three jutsu, none of them offensive! You're just like Kakashi-sensei and everyone else, no one wants me to learn anything!" Naruto went off angrily slamming down the ramen cup and spilling broth on the table.

"Relax!" Kori ordered as he hit the Genin with a small bit of killing intent. "You don't know me nearly well enough to make that assumption and I hate being put together with other people. I'm me, not everyone else." Kori breathed and released the pressure he was forcing on Naruto as he saw the boy looking at him with wide eyes. "Chakra control is important, but someone like you with so much of it; some fail to realize you'll never have fine control or be able to perform low tiered jutsu because they just aren't used to dealing with someone with so much chakra. It's a rare, but convenient thing after all."

The kitchen filled with silence as Kori raised his chopsticks to eat some of his ramen and calm himself down. He thought about something that should've been obvious from Naruto's complaints, but thinking back to earlier events it made sense that he would've overlooked such a thing. In that way he supposed he could give some advice and lend the kid a hand.

"I can provide you some good advice and help you out a little." He began, watching as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "However, I can't really teach you since you already have a sensei. However, I can help you with a few things that, if you're dedicated enough, you should be able to learn enough on your own." Kori offered as Naruto looked at him and nodded excitedly.

"Hell yes! Yes, I can do it!" He said enthusiastically as he shot up from his chair.

"Alright, alright. Please, sit back down. You're making me nervous." Kori said, getting the blonde to sit back down. "Now, for my advice...you only need to go to the library. There are scrolls and books there that can help you learn some useful techniques and jutsu in the ninja section."

Naruto stared at Kori as if he'd grown a second head. "The library does… Are you screwing with me?" He questioned, frowning deeply. He'd never heard of anything like that.

"No, Naruto I'm not screwing with you. It's true. Due to your rank you'll only be able to access the Genin portion of the ninja section of the library, but there are some good and useful things there for you to learn. Some of which aren't well known among a lot of Genin as usually a ninja's clan or sensei chooses what to teach their ninja and students, or because others just don't care enough to look." Kori explained.

Naruto's eyes lit up at the medic's words. "Wha-...but why wouldn't anyone tell me. I mean, Kakashi-sensei or that pervert ninja could've told me so that I would have more to work on! Not even old man Hokage mentioned it, not even after I told him Kakashi-sensei wasn't teaching me anything, but was focusing on that bastard, Sasuke." The blonde scowled in annoyance.

Kori just shook his head, having a good idea as to why that might've been, but couldn't say for certain. "I can't say, but let's move on. While I was working the Chunin Exams I noticed that you're well versed with the Shadow Clone technique and I'm assuming you know the Henge jutsu as well?" He asked, to which Naruto nodded and he continued. "Good. Given how the village tends to treat you I have a feeling that the librarian might give you a hard time. I suggest you transform to look like any average shinobi before going. You can't check out technique books or jutsu scrolls so make several Shadow Clones to help you copy the things you find. That way you'll have your own copies. If you need some blank scrolls I can give you a few and if you have trouble learning anything. I can help you if you have any trouble or have questions."

Naruto looked at Kori with wide, surprised eyes. It was so simple an idea and yet he probably never would've thought of it, more or less because he never knew the library had such information. That and if he hadn't been told, he'd have never gone to the library on his own. Then something else came to mind that he just couldn't let himself overlook without questioning first. "Why?" The blonde Genin asked, watching as Kori finished off the last of his beef ramen cup.

The sudden question gained the young man's attention as he swallowed down the last of his noodles and tossed the empty cup and chopsticks into the trash bin nearby without looking away from Naruto, eyebrow raised. "Why, what?" He asked in return.

"Why...are you helping me? No one else told me about the library, or ever volunteered to help me." He said, looking disappointed. "No one ever just offered to help me learn anything, not even my Jonin sensei…" He trailed off sniffling with unshed tears edging his eyes. He just got so tired of his treatment in the village no matter how much he smiled through the setbacks and adversity. He'd have had to be a robot to remain completely unaffected and at times it got to him, to the point that he sometimes cried and worried himself to sleep. So much so, that Kori's advice and offer to lend a hand when he could, although small, was more than he received on the best of days.

Kori stared silently at Naruto unsure what he expected him to say. To him it was the non-asshole thing to do, to lend someone who needed help a helping hand. Did he really need a reason for wanting to do something decent? He shouldn't have.

Konoha liked to preach a lot about teamwork and comradery...the Will of Fire, and so it should've been natural and a given that Konoha-nin looked out for one another whenever they could.

"Why not?" He finally answered. "You need the assistance and Konoha-nin are supposed to look out for one another. Now, I can't help that others refuse to do that, but there's no reason for me not to help. You're no different than I am. Everyone needs a little help every now and again." Kori sighed.

Realizing that it was starting to get late and that Naruto was getting a bit emotional, he decided to end their dinner conversation. "Anyway, it's getting late and I have some work to do. Remember what I said and go by the library, there's still plenty of time for you to improve before the finals." Kori said as he and Naruto stood up to leave the kitchen. "Hold on a second and I'll get you a couple blank scrolls."

After departing with Naruto late that evening, Kori wouldn't see him again for a while after the kid later met and was taken on as an apprentice to Jiraiya of the Sannin.

**. … . … .**

Little more than a week, ten days exactly, passed by since Kori first began working with Hinata. After their first meeting and short session Kori had crunched the statistical numbers on Hinata's computer measured abilities and had since come to realize he had his work cut out for him. Since then he'd worked her hard with the help of his assistant Hazel and indeed, progress had been made. It was thanks to Hazel that he realized they were going to have to work not just on her ninja abilities, but her psyche as well; especially her confidence and self-esteem. Hazel had since convinced him that Hinata was only going to get so far if they didn't get her to see past and forget years worth of assumed deficiencies that the Hyuuga clan had pounded into and convinced her were true. Only then would the potential for her growth truly reveal itself. So they worked with her on her overall psychology, nearly as much as they did her ninja proficiency.

It was mid-morning as Hinata found herself in one of the ISSR training areas, as had become routine, being led through a series of advanced warm-up stretches by Hazel. During the last week and a half Hinata opened up a great to deal to both Hazel and Kori, but Hazel even more so. The kunoichi was much more open with her than Kori since it seemed that the medic was still getting a feel for her as a person and working with her; as well as the iryo-nin naturally being someone that kept things close to himself. In comparison to Hazel everything seemed to progress more naturally, especially on a personal level; she wanted and tried to get to know Hinata as a person. The young woman was always open to conversation when she needed or wanted someone to talk to about matters outside of her training and conditioning.

On the topic of her recovery and conditioning, Hinata had healed very well from her operation and the damage done to her body. Nearly before her recovery timeline was at an end. She still experienced some lingering and phantom pains in the chest area just as Kori had told her she would, as the damage done to her heart and the surrounding tissue was fairly severe. Despite that, with encouragement from Hazel and a firm hand from Kori that pushed her to truly give one-hundred percent even when she felt she had nothing left to give, Hinata could see and feel the difference in herself and her skills from day one to now.

"Hazel-san, can I ask you a question?" Hinata inquired without stuttering, something she still did, but was much less pronounced than before.

Hazel, stretching beside the girl as she followed along with her routine in sync, chuckled playfully. "I believe you just did, hehe."

Hinata pretended to pout, another small tell of the young girl's change. She'd found a small ability for joking. "Aw, Haze-sensei please don't tease me like that." Hinata said with a short giggle following.

Hazel laughed a bit, but then nodded. "What did you want to ask me…it's about Kori-sensei isn't it?" As she stretched again she noticed the look of surprise in Hinata's eyes and shrugged. "It was kinda obvious you'd ask about him, especially since he hasn't really opened up to you at all outside of training. Only natural that you'd be getting curious. Plus I've seen how you've tried getting him to open up to you."

Hazel couldn't help laughing again as they finished with the brisk warmup. "Kori-kun is kinda like a brick wall in that way, but I would suggest to keep trying if you really do want to learn about him. He's just slow to open up personally to new people, especially those who are his patients due to some bad experiences. It's something you'll have to ask him about if you get close enough. Anyway, what did you want to know?" Hazel inquired, exhaling deeply as she caught her breath after finishing their warm-up katas.

"Ano…" Hinata trailed brushing part of her bangs aside along with a bit of sweat from her forehead. She'd allowed her hair to grow out a bit since being at the recovery center, but it wasn't much longer than before. "I think… I'll wait to ask. A-after what you said, I think I should keep speaking to him directly f-for the time being." She smiled. "Let's continue?"

"Well now look at you!" Hazel giggled. "So shy one week ago. Glad you're finally emerging from that shell. You got it, Princess. Let's start with some sparring." Hazel smiled as she stepped to the center mat of the training room.

Hinata nodded, smiling shyly as a complaint followed Hazel's words. "P-please don't start calling me 'princess' as well. It's h-horrible enough for me that sensei only ever calls me that instead of by my n-name…" The Hyuuga heiress sighed, pouting, but taking up a new, but basic Jyuuken stance as she squared off with Hazel.

Hazel laughed, looking highly amused knowing that Hinata had come to greatly dislike the fact that Kori always called her 'Princess' and never by her name. "Okay, okay I won't. Like I told you though, you need to stand up to him and request he stops. He's testing you in that way."

Hinata moaned pitifully, but nodded. "I-I'm working up to it. Begin on three." She said counting down to one and the two kunoichi engaged each other.

**. … . … .**

"Well, I can say now that your body is recovering well… Actually better than we imagined. You're taking to the treatments quite well." Nohara Rin said with Gen'ya Kori standing beside her as she issued their first progress report to a somber Rock Lee.

The damage the boy had taken to his physical structure was beyond anything she'd ever encountered during her medical career in any living person, yet his enthusiasm for healing and continuing his shinobi career had to be a part of it, because he was exceeding both her and Kori's expectations, as well as general medical convention, for just how well he'd recover.

"And although it was against my colleague and my own recommendations, despite approval from the Hokage and the village council, the experimental procedure we performed for hopes of reinforcing your body structure seems to be taking as well…"

"It's still too early to get your hopes up," Kori nearly sighed as he interrupted Rin, feeling as if she weren't being honest enough. "And whether or not it ends in success is dependent on several factors. One of which is working against you due to your underdeveloped chakra coils...also, stop trying to get out of bed to exercise. That's another thing. Doing so will only set you back, besides being plain stupid to do in your condition…"

"Kori!" Rin said in shock, feeling scandalized by his bad bedside manner. She looked at Lee, but he seemed unaffected.

"I couldn't help it...lying here like this is killing me. Surely a skilled ninja like yourself can understand!" Lee argued, sitting up in bed suddenly and only wincing slightly from the pain it caused him to do so.

"Whether I understand or not, as a medical professional I damn well can't, don't, and won't condone such reckless antics. Try working out again or leave that bed for anything other than rehab or the bathroom and I shall have you strapped to it." Kori warned.

"Dammit, Kori." Rin whispered to herself, shaking her head in deep disappointment.

"We won't know for at least another three weeks if the treatment is trending in the right direction and what you're doing could harm you or skew results. As we told you before, whether it works or not, your chances of returning to shinobi duty is still unlikely. Please, do us and yourself a favor and give yourself the best chance of fully recovering. You're a great case study, if you succeed then we succeed, so we are behind you in your hopes of returning to shinobi activities after what you've been through, but to be active again means shutting it down in the meantime. Understand?" Kori queried having started off harsh with Lee, but as he wrapped up the visit he'd spoken honestly from the heart. This could put Konoha at the forefront of shinobi medicine and it was right up his alley. Lee had to fully recover.

Lee nodded silently, having returned to the semi-depressed and somber mood he'd been in when they first entered and had yet to inform him of his positive progress. "I understand… I shall not do anything more to risk my recovery."

Kori nodded. "Good to hear, we'll let Guy-san back inside now." Kori said as he and Rin turned to leave, but he stopped to say one more thing. "Lee-san, you're young and already quite skilled, once you recover fully you'll have plenty of opportunities to continue becoming a great ninja." He said as if it were fact.

Lee looked up at Rin and Kori and smiled brightly. He nodded firmly. "Yosh!"

Rin looked at Kori oddly after the two had departed Lee's patient room. 'He is so odd." Rin began thinking to herself. 'First he's very disrespectful and angry at Lee for his careless antics in attempting to train right after his procedure...the next he's being supportive, in his own way, and asking rather than telling Lee to be more careful and responsible in his recovery. I can never figure him out, he's too enigmatic.' She finished thinking just as he glanced her way, catching her watching him.

"Something wrong?" Kori asked, eyebrow raised curiously as he acknowledged the Psychiatrist.

Rin blinked and smiled innocently. "I was just thinking is all!"

Kori nodded and chuckled lightly. "Sure, but what about?" He inquired with knowing amusement.

"Oh, Kori…" She sighed and shook her head in jest. "You...you just have such unconventional ways about you. In your work and in your everyday life. It makes you seem shady, untrustworthy...crude even."

"You mean, I naturally seem like an asshole and just rub everyone the wrong way." Kori laughed freely. "I know what you mean, but what of it?" He asked.

Rin blinked again. This was also strange. Usually Kori hated when she brought up anything about him, but nowadays it seemed that he didn't mind as much. At least, so long as it wasn't something too personal. She couldn't put her finger on just why this change was taking place, but her best guess was that somehow Hinata was rubbing off on him and Kori most likely didn't notice the small change in himself. At least not yet. 'Interesting.' She thought, deciding she'd bring it up with him at a later time before answering him.

"Well although it's certainly not ideal, it fits you and I can't help notice that it seems to be effective. I mean…"

While Rin was in the middle of speaking with Kori, the first mutual conversation she'd had with the young man in months; a hawk masked ANBU alighted before the two in a sudden puff of diffusing chakra.

Kori blinked and came to a stop in his walking while Rin jumped with a startled squeak, placing her hands up to her mouth with widened eyes.

She nearly jumped again when Kori placed a hand to her shoulder. "Relax, sensei. It's okay." He said soothingly, aware of the older woman's penchant for experiencing unbidden flashbacks when properly startled.

Meanwhile, the ANBU silently stood before them, patiently waiting until she had their attention which didn't take long.

"So, which one of us are you here for?" Kori sighed after Rin calmed down.

"Gen'ya Kori, Lord Hokage has requested your presence in his office as soon as you are able."

Kori nodded with a sigh. "I'm on the way now. Thank you, ANBU-san."

The ANBU disappeared in a small swirl of leaves without a word after receiving Kori's understanding.

"Seems I've been summoned. I just know I'm not…"

"Don't do that. Positive mindset. P-o-s-i-t-i-v-e." Rin smiled brightly, as she stretched out the word in pronunciation.

Kori looked at Rin blankly before sighing. "Fine." He agreed while sounding like a petulant child in his response.

Rin stifled the oncoming laughter into a quiet giggle causing Kori to scowl and mutter incoherently as he took his leave.

**. … . … .**

Kori arrived at the Fire Tower, the village's administration building and work home to the Hokage. He opened the door to find an administrative worker bee preparing to head out the door and if the slightly widened eyes of the brown haired woman with a stack of papers in both hands were anything to go by, he would say she recognized him.

Kori just smiled politely while holding back a sigh as he stepped aside while holding the door open for her. "After you," he bowed his head slightly.

The woman looked relieved and thankful, bowing her head in return as she quickly shuffled out past him. "Thank you very much, Kori-san." She said softly though with a hint of reluctance laced her polite address.

"Not a problem." He said after her, waiting until she passed him by then sneaking a peek at her backside. "Eh," he shrugged to himself at the sight and proceeded inside…

Kori arrived at the uppermost floor of the tower where the Hokage's offer was located minutes later. As the Hokage's secretary wasn't present, he proceeded directly to the office where he found the familiar cat masked ANBU standing guard of the door. "Greetings Anbu-san, I was ordered to make myself available to the Hokage..." He greeted with a slight bow towards the long-haired woman.

"Ah, yes I know about it. Please head inside when ready." She permissed.

Kori nodded and brought himself towards the office door, rapping lightly upon the wood with a two knuckled knock.

"Enter!" The command was barked out from the other side not even a second late and Kori opened the door to step through before closing the door behind him securely. After he disappeared beyond the door, the ANBU outside allowed herself a soft yawn.

"Kori-san, just who I was expecting. You have my thanks for coming on such short notice." Konoha's venerable leader spoke as Kori stepped into his office. "Why don't you have a seat? The matter I called you here for may take a moment and I just need to wrap up this document I'm working on here before we begin." The Hokage said as he turned his attention back to the bit of paperwork before him.

Kori mentally sighed having hoped not to be kept long as he took Hiruzen up on his offer and occupied one of the chairs placed before his desk without a sound from him. 'Now... I have a very good feeling what this so-called meeting is going to be about.' He thought, cursing his luck. 'So petty.'

Despite being anxious to get back to the institute to continue with Hinata as scheduled, Kori relaxed himself and waited in patient silence. He quietly watched with disinterested eyes as Sarutobi finished writing out a document then applied his signature and seal to it and placed it in the 'out' bin.

"Alright," the elderly Hokage smiled in his signature grandfatherly manner as he addressed Kori. "Thank you for patiently waiting for me to finish with that. Now with that done, on to the reason I called you in…"

Kori shifted in his seat, sitting up a bit more as he cut Sarutobi off. "It concerns Hyuuga Hinata-chan, yeah?" He posed it as a question, though it came out as a statement.

Hiruzen blinked once before smiling briefly and nodding. "Yes...it does." He answered as his facial features turned serious. "There are certain statements made by you, written in your scrawl that have been brought to my attention."

Kori nodded. "By Kurenai-san." The iryo-nin added to the Hokage's words without missing a beat.

"That is correct again." The old leader sighed as he held the document Kori had written weeks ago in his hand, looking it over. "I see, so what she said was indeed true...I want you to know that I had to reprimand Kurenai-san for admitting to using genjutsu on a fellow Konoha shinobi. That aside, despite knowing your tendency for brutal honesty, there's a thing or two here that worries me. That said, I'd like to know how things are progressing with little Hinata."

Kori frowned slightly. 'So she snitched me out.' He thought with a scoff that the Hokage picked up on, but made no comment about. "Have you not been receiving my weekly progress reports, Leader-sama?" He inquired, feeling as if he shouldn't need to explain anything.

"I have." The third stated, "but then I'd also like to hear it from you in person in your own words. The progress reports are fine, but they're very clinical. So, let us speak openly about your work with the young maiden thus far." He smiled.

"Very well." Kori agreed, thinking he knew what the Hokage was trying to gauge. He was likely trying to see if his reports matched his emotions concerning Hinata and if his opinion of her had at all changed from that scathing partial admission he'd written while seduced under Kurenai's genjutsu. He was also very likely to be gauging his mental faculties too. 'Ha, well good luck to him on that.' Kori thought sorely.

"You already know from my reports about the girl's mental struggles and personality issues...starting there, I would say she has improved in both areas with help from my assistant Hazel-san. More so than I would have thought figured the short amount of time; that said though, she still has a ways to go in that area. I am proud to note that her persistent shyness, submissiveness, as well as her stuttering have begun to steadily decrease or even out with each passing day." As he explained, the Hokage nodded seemingly pleased by the first bit of his explanation.

"That is fantastic news," Sarutobi agreed. "I'm sure Hiashi-san will be pleased by that as he's often lamented Hinata's lack of confidence and crippling tendency to act. I'm also glad you aren't simply focusing on her physical abilities."

"Yes...well, Hazel convinced me it would be a bad idea not to focus on her emotional and mental as much as her physical. That if I failed to do so, Hinata would only improve so far before most likely regressing again or even suffering from a mental breakdown. I just came to agree with her, especially after we performed a mental evaluation."

The Hokage again nodded in approval. "Then you've chosen a keen assistant. After taking a close look at said evaluation and comparing it to certain statements Kurenai made in her team reports concerning Hinata-chan, Hazel-san was correct in guiding you to focus on her mental stability and self-esteem more. Please, continue." Sarutobi motioned with a single hand for Kori to move on to the next subject, satisfied with the explanation of the initial topic.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama." Kori nodded. 'Good, so far…' He thought.

"Due to Hinata's clan status and said clan possessing their own signature style of taijutsu which they specialize in, Hazel-san and I knew before we began that we were going to be limited in what we could teach her and what she could show us." Kori began. "However, we were able to come up with a few ideas for how to help her in the taijutsu department."

Sarutobi gazed at Kori meaningfully as he patiently waited for him to continue. Kori, meanwhile, seemed to be getting his thoughts together; recollecting what he knew overall.

"A-hm!" He cleared his throat. "Since we couldn't help her improve or specifically practice the Jyuuken, we've been relying on the institute's new 'Light Training Area' as an artificial means for sharpening her personal taijutsu skills and helping her develop stylistically. Hinata was allowed to tell us that while Jyuuken kata and techniques are all fairly standardized, and the average Hyuuga tends to perform them all the same...there are some members whose way or method for performing them will sometimes vary." Kori explained as best he was able.

Sarutobi sighed at Kori's latest explanation, beginning with Hinata's taijutsu skills. That was not what he was hoping to hear, voluntarily, come from the medic-nin. This was all in Kori's progress reports, as well as the shadow reports he received from Rin as well as an ANBU that he had loosely tracking his actions with the Hyuuga heiress.

"Kori, let's stop with this…beating around the bush, yes? Let's speak honestly here, because if I have to see you in my office again after today… It's very likely the meeting won't be pleasant." As he spoke, the Hokage's ire rose and he exuded a strong level of killing intent towards Kori, more than the threatening frown that made his displeasure known.

Kori stiffened immediately, feeling as if his body was forcefully weighted down to the chair he sat in. His breath caught in his throat and he had to remind himself to breath. "I...I don't…"

"Just listen, do not speak!" The Hokage ordered balefully.

"You are trending dangerously close to a former mistake of mine, one you were briefly associated with in your youth. Perhaps not in actions, but emotionally, mentally… Your intent has become increasingly difficult to decipher. If I feel you have taken even a half step in that man's direction, I will end you!"

It was in that next moment that ANBU Neko who had been guarding the office door, appeared inside the office at his side with the naked steel of her blade placed directly against his throat.

"Wha-!" Kori jumped in surprise causing the sharp blade to caress against his throat and draw a trail of blood.

"I'll advise you to relax here, Kori-san. I'll just ask you this last question, so make sure to answer truthfully. "Just what are your plans for Hyuuga Hinata...besides her recovery from damages inflicted to her person during the Chunin Exam Prelims?" Here, the Hokage sat forward more, arms resting against the desktop as he stared Kori down purposefully.

Kori swallowed hard, his hands shaking as he shifted his gaze nervously from the Hokage to the ANBU whose blade was firmly pressed to his throat. He saw only darkened, emotionless eyes beneath the masks eye ports before looking back towards the Hokage with a deep frown of his own.

He answered. "...To see that she becomes the strongest Hyuuga in this village. If not the strongest kunoichi in this country! If at all possible...by my hands."

The Hokage continued staring Kori down, Neko didn't move an inch, and Kori did his best to meet the venerable leader's eyes as the office became pregnant with complete silence. The thick tension that already filled the environment only thickened.

The Hokage's expression didn't ease up at all as he responded. "By any means possible?"

"By any means... legitimately possible. You know me better than that, Hokage-sama. One thing I have never thrown away or compromised was my integrity and in this endeavor resides my specialty." Kori growled, peeved more so by the slight than the ANBU he'd called on him.

"High and mighty words, sweet even. Just who do you think you are to attempt or even believe that girl capable of such." The Hokage challenged again.

"I am the one capable of and specialize in diagnosing her as such. No one can see her true potential except for me!" Kori announced. "Now, may I be excused? The longer I'm kept from her, the more those chances of succeeding decreases. Valuable and important time is being wasted."

The Hokage nodded to Neko and the ANBU backed away, sheathing her blade but standing nearby. "One last question. Accomplishing such a thing requires great sacrifice, is what you've stated what the girl herself wants?" Here, the Hokage focused fully on Kori's person and his response as he awaited the answer.

Kori grinned as he rose to his feet to leave, shade from the office where the light didn't quite reach falling over his eyes. It was meaningful though a menacing smile. "She does...she simply hasn't realized it yet, but after this day she shall. Konoha will see a wilted flower return to full bloom." He turned to leave the office, all but slamming the door closed behind him.

The Hokage wasn't sure what to think about Kori's motives, but he had a few ideas. No, he hadn't been lying but initially, just as he thought, Kori was holding something back. Purposefully leaving something out. He hadn't sensed any motivation to work against Konoha, but neither did he sense motivation in Konoha's favor either. A neutral shinobi was a danger to his or her village, but he would wait and see.

"Neko, please continue with that mission I assigned to you earlier." Sarutobi advised the silent ANBU standing in the office corner. "Before you go, please summon Hazel Skylark and Kurenai Yuhi."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Neko said bowing before leaving in a puff of chakra.

"This...has the potential to turn out badly, but if anything I want to see how far he actually gets with the timid Hyuuga heiress." The third sighed deeply, once more reminded of his age and years spent at the helm of Konoha. "Still, I'm not too old for this shit. Just one step Kori...just one step."

**. … . … .**

_**End Note: **__For those of you who are keeping up with this and also interested in __**Whirlpools Very Own**__, I'm going to get an update on that out before the end of the month or the first week of next month. The next chapter also needed a deep rewrite and planning, but it's tracking towards a post. The TenTen fic I'm not sure about, GL and WVO are my two primary fics right now besides my own light novel I've been putting together. My profile has a link to my Discord for any interested in the light novel. By the way, it'll be free to read, so give it some thought!_


End file.
